Eyes of Sorrow
by Dionysus S
Summary: Ever since Ness read some exciting book, it spurred him into writing his own stories. But lately, his inspiration has been cut short. While searching for it, he starts to uncover the sad, disturbing life of Roy.
1. Default Chapter

Ever since Ness read some exciting book, it spurred him into writing his own stories. But lately, his inspiration has been cut short. While searching for it, he starts to uncover the sad, disturbing story of Roy's life, the person Ness thought he could never find anything from. Please enjoy. Oh, and the Character POV will probably change throughout the story.

I do not own Fire Emblem 1, 3, 6 or 7 or SSBM.

EDITED: Friday, May 4th 2007

Eyes of Sorrow

Chapter 1

I tapped my pencil on the desk and sighed angrily. _Why can't I think of anything?_ I thought, picking up the book that had started my writing craze. "The Duke's pearl." I said aloud, reading the title. I carefully put it down and stared blankly at the paper in front of me. So many doodles I had drawn covered the page. "I should've used my laptop..." I punched the computer, making it fall off the desk. I picked it up and proceeded to toss the blasted thing onto my bed. There came a knock at my door and a deep voice saying (more like demanding):

"It's time to eat dinner. Get out of your room already!"

I frowned, knowing full well who was on the other side.

"All right, all right, Roy. Don't have a cow." I heard him mutter a few words before he opened the door, with a look of anger on his face.

"I'm not kidding with you--Peach said I should call you down. And believe me, if I had a choice, I would've left you up here to starve." I simply walked passed him, chuckling to myself. "What's so funny?" He asked.

I merrily skipped down the stairs, leaving him behind. By the time I had reached the dinning hall, everyone was staring at their food.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Bowser asked, pointing angrily at me. Roy pushed me out of the way and stared at his own food.

"What is this?" He asked no one in particular. Peach spoke up:

"It's my famous Fish fillet!" I watched as Roy's face turned into his notable glower.

"I'm not hungry." Kirby started to eat, watching the tension grow between the two monarchs.

"You will eat. You haven't eaten in, like, five days."

"Four." Roy corrected, pushing his food away. I took some of his meatballs and stuffed them in my mouth while everyone else watched Roy and Peach. They all seemed to like watching fights or arguments.

Peach glared at me and said, "You're not helping." She then turned her attention to Roy, "You're getting thinner; do you think you will be able to fight in the tournament?"

"You're not my mother. Get off my back!" He said to her, getting up from the table.

"Get off my back!" I mocked. Roy paused and slowly directed his sight to me.

"What did you say? Are you mimicking me?"

Peach slammed her fists on the table and everyone fixated their eyes at her. "Roy, I am not going to let you go that easily." Right after she said that, I heard Marth utter a sigh.

"Just listen to her."

Roy ignored him and made his way upstairs, slamming his door once he reached his room. We all began eating our dinner--in silence. Which was quite unusual. Peach managed to eat two-fourths of her food before she began to cry. Everyone dismissed her, as usual. I covered my ears and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Well, Ness, since you are the only one who cares. It's Roy. What's wrong with him? I mean, he's been like this ever since he came here. But that's not normal for a human being to be like that..."

_Is she an anthropologist or psychiatrist or something?_ I asked myself, nodding as if I had been interested in what she had been saying.

Near the end of our meal, Roy came back downstairs. He accomplished the task of _not_ looking at us and made his way to the living room. Peach followed him (stomping her feet all the way). I snuck a few feet behind her, wanting to see what she would do.

Roy was making himself comfortable on the couch as Peach lectured him. He turned the television on and made it louder, drowning out her annoyingly high pitched voice. I chuckled to myself, laughing at what he did. Roy knew better than to try to ignore Princess Peach, any smart person would've just shut up and listen.

Peach clenched her fist, "Roy, I'm being very patient with you, but it won't last long if you keep this up." Roy just continued to stare blankly at the television, channel surfing. Peach's face turned red and in one quick motion that I couldn't see, she slapped his face. It was a loud forceful slap, making Roy drop the remote and just stare at her with his mouth open. She tapped her shoes on the marble floor.

"I hope now that you will listen to me." Peach turned off the 'idiot box' (that's what Fox called it) and pointed her finger at him. "Now, as I was saying Roy...Hey! Come back here!" She chased after him. I rolled my eyes and went back to the dining table, where everyone was waiting.

"What happened in there Ness?" Falcon asked me, obviously interested (so interested, he was shaking with...anticipation.)

"Well, Roy was being obstinate, so she slapped him." I answered causing everyone to gasp.

"It must've been one of her super slaps! She's only did that to me once, and let me tell you, it hurts!" Bowser said, putting on a surprised face. Pikachu murmured something and we silenced ourselves; Peach had come back, with a ferocious look on her face. We all exited the room, leaving her to talk to herself.

----------EOS----------

I bit my pen cap and began writing a sentence on a new sheet of paper. It was about a child named Troy, who was very obstinate. People hated him so much, that they all snuck into his house, slipped a noose around his neck and killed him. I started getting bored and I slowly began writing things that I didn't mean to. But, at the time I thought it was funny. After Troy was killed, they all had a party.

"_We killed his parents, we killed the devil! And for that, we are happy and safe once more!" _They sang. I had to admit, I hated Roy (as much as I hated my writing style). And Troy was Roy. And the 'people' were us, the Smashers. And one day, we will slip a noose around his neck and hang him. Before I knew it, I had written it down. I re-read the story over and thought it was a little too harsh.

As I was about to change the story's ending, Roy came into my room. His face was flushed with red, and, as always, he wasn't smiling. He walked over to my table and took my story.

"What's this?" He asked, beginning to read it like the ass he was.

"Give it back, and knock next time, man!" I was really afraid of his reaction to the story. Darn my shortness; Roy held it up in the air, to keep it out of my reach. I moved away from him, hoping that he wouldn't kill me. As he got near the end, I saw his face turn even redder, probably with anger. Roy placed my fiction on the table and walked out of my room.

I sighed a sigh of relief and got off my bed; I wonder what he was planing to do. I took the paper and crumpled it up. But before I threw it away, I did a double-take and reopened the paper. I could swear that I saw a drop of water on the paper. _Maybe my eyes are fooling me..._I thought, as I checked the paper. Nothing was on it, besides my cruel story I had written. I tossed it into my garbage can and exited my room.

I needed some inspiration for my next story; I was having a writer's block and I couldn't deal with it. One good story that could actually make me famous in Onett. Then, I wouldn't be known as:_ The Physic Boy Who Conspires Against the Government_, but as: _The Physic Boy Who Can Actually Write Good Stories_.

I scratched my head, searching for something, anything, in this house that can serve as my inspiration. I walked past Roy's dorm, holding my ears. He was playing some type of music a little to loud in his room. I stopped and turned to his door.

_Maybe I should apologize... _

As I said before, my story _had_ been a little harsh. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer.

Typical.

Probably because of that music he was playing. I opened the door and had to adjust my eyes to the darkness of his room. I scanned around and noticed he was sleeping on his bed. I then realized that he had headphones on. I checked his stereo and I was shocked to see that the sound was pumped all the way up. I lowered it a little, okay, a lot and turned to him.

Roy turned over, snoring loudly. He had a sheet of paper in his hand, but it slipped to the floor.

Conveniently.

I crawled over and opened it. I couldn't read what it said due to the poor lighting, so I stood up. ...And accidently bumped into Roy's hands. His eyes immediately shot open.

He sat up quickly and grabbed my shirt, stopping me from escaping. I was trying to runaway fast, but it was like he had a death grip on me. I looked at Roy, who was now yawning.

He stared at me with his lame eyes, "What are you doing here?" I put the paper in my back pocket and refused to answer him. He stood and let me go, taking off his headphones. He rubbed his ears in pain and shook his head. "...that hurt." He mumbled, pulling up the window blind.

"I came to apologize..."I muttered as Roy began to make his bed.

"For what?" He asked, running his hands through his hair. I shifted my weight to my other leg.

"For that story."

"Why? Do you think I cared?" Roy said, feebly. He collapsed into his bed, curling himself up. "I'm tired, just leave me alone..." There wasn't much force to his voice...

"You're tired because you didn't eat."

He rolled over and his eyes met mine, "Why would you care? You're story said it all. You don't like me. No one like's me."

I sensed--with my physic coolness--that he was sad. But I only shrugged and watched Roy as he narrowed his eyes.

With a sleepy voice, he suggested, "Why don't you just leave? Like I said, I'm tired. I need some rest..." I watched him close his eyes and in a few short seconds, he was out like a light. I quickly got out of his dorm and closed his door. I took out the sheet of paper and began to read it:

_Roy, _

_I am sorry to tell you this, but your father has passed away. It was an assassination that put him to his grave. I know if you would've been there, he would be alive right now. I know this must be hard for you, considering all that has happened in the past. But please take care of yourself, and I will find someone worthy enough to act as a substitute until you come back. _

_Sincerely sorry,_

_Lilina _

I re-read the letter again, thinking: _What does she mean--'All that has happened in the past?' And why is she trying to blame it on him? Does she want Roy to feel bad or something? _I snapped my fingers in realization. No wonder he was acting so aloof. I thought back on how Roy had fell into his bed before.

_I wonder if he's just doing this to himself purposely..._ What he said before was odd--no one liked him. Maybe my story had planted that idea in that little mind of his. Excuse me, large mind of his.

I grinned to myself as I felt my writer's block begin to disappear. I know what--or rather who--would be my inspiration. "I just need to know more. Like Sherlock Holmes, I will dig up Roy's past. Hahaha...yes...I really need a life..."

* * *

End chapter. Review if you want, and thank you for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chp. 2. I hope all of you enjoyed the last one. The Character POV will change. I don't own Fire Emblem 1, 3, 6 or 7 or SSBM.

EDITED: Friday, May 4th 2007

Eyes of Sorrow

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up--excited. I knew today was going to be an excellent day. Now I would be able to start a story and find out more about Roy.

I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I then took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on my casual clothes. After I was done, my door swung open and Roy stepped in (Can't he just knock for once?).

"Hey, Peach, again. Told me to call you down..." He eyed my laptop. "About to write another story about me, hm? When you're done, tell me, so I can read it. Anyway, you'd better hurry down..." Roy finished in a soft voice, walking down the hall.

...Was it just me, or did he seem weaker?

I noticed he was struggling to keep himself up, plus he looked tired. And there he went again, saying negative things.

----------EOS----------

I jumped down the stairway, ready to eat. The Smashers were there, besides Roy. Peach didn't even bother making his food.

I eyed Link and Young Link, who were eating their omelets in disdain. ...Didn't Peach know that they hated it?

"Hey, blonde. I noticed you didn't make any food for Roy." Falco pointed out and Peach just shrugged.

"Oh I didn't? Too bad."

Mario and Yoshi coughed loudly at her comment, rattling the table.

"That wasn't nice." I said.

"Well, life ain't fair, kid." She declared.

_Okay then... _I gazed at Marth; maybe he knew something about Roy.

"Hey. I've noticed that he looks kind of thinner." Fox said, placing his elbows on the table as he stared over at the Princess. Peach made a gesticulation that she didn't care.

At that point, Samus threw her omelet to the floor--secretively--and Kirby ate it.

I started to think of Roy's behavior--it was true what Peach had said yesterday. He _had _been acting like this since he had arrived. Only difference was that his behavior was actually getting worse.

I finished my food after a few minutes spent dwelling over that certain redhead and placed it in the dishwasher. Afterwards, I struttedout of the area and made my way to the Living Room. Roy was, again watching T.V.

Or so I thought.

When I tiptoed over to him, I realized that he was sleeping. Roy had laid himself out on the couch...with the television on.

"You've been sleeping a lot." I heard Marth say, moving over to where I was.

Roy opened his eyes slightly when he heard his voice, "What's it to you?" He questioned, shutting his eyes again. Marth held up Roy's hand and wrapped his two fingers around them. I raised an eyebrow, seeing how skinny Roy was (this was like one of the those Health Channel specials).

"You better eat something."

"I drink water--and you guys aren't there when I eat." Roy said back, putting his head into the pillow.

Marth sat down in front of him, picked up the remote and clicked the numbers for the Discovery Channel. I watched as Roy glared at Marth's back; he was seemingly saying something under his breath.

"Get out of my way. I can't see." Roy complained.

"Make me."

And 'made him' Roy did. He sat up and began making his way to the entrance of the room. Marth quickly sauntered over to Roy, stopping him in his tracks, "And where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Hello Mother, I haven't seen you in a while." Roy stated sarcastically, which prompted Marth to push Roy a little, causing him to trip. I jumped onto the couch and took command of the televison.

"That's amazing. One shove, Roy, and you're on the ground. You puny little human." Marth said in a condescending tone. Roy brushed himself off and he continued past him.

I glanced over the couch, staring at Marth when he narrowed his eyes.

"Roy, are you upset about your father? Because, you know, it isn't really your fault..." I told him.

Roy stopped again and opened his mouth, "How did--it was you, wasn't it? And what do you know? Of course it was my fault. Everything is my fault!" He ran off, screaming something about Kirby being in his way.

Marth leaped (and I mean _leaped_) over to me and asked, "What happened to his father?" I pushed aside his question, clearly ignoring him.

----------EOS----------

I had asked Marth if he had known anything about Roy, but he didn't.

Some help he was.

Anywho, I was told that Roy was--again--being chastised by Peach. Nana was the one who fed me that information. Where were they? I had to ask Young Link.

Another person on my 'hate' list: Young Link. Unlike his older self, that kid was annoying.

"Where's Roy?" I asked.

"With Peach."

"Where?"

Young Link rubbed his chin,"That's gonna cost ya..."

"How much?"

"Fifty, no more, no less." I handed him a fifty, a fake one. But what does _he_ know?

"On the porch."

And Young Link was right--they were on the porch. I hid behind the screen doors and listened...

"Roy, from now on, I will not make your food." Roy just shrugged. "Grr, you annoy me..."

I watched Roy give her another shrug. She started to clench her fists, the way she always did whenever she wanted to slap someone (and by 'slap' I mean one of her 'super slaps'). Roy was aware of that too.

"Okay, Peach. I'll eat." He finally answered, defeated.

"I don't care anymore. You can just starve yourself to death, Roy. That's all you've been doing for the past five days."

"Huh?" He uttered, obviously tired.

"I said I don't care about you anymore, Roy. You can starve and die and at your funeral, I'll laugh." That comment didn't seem to cheer Roy up a bit (Man, Peach could be such a bother). I wouldn't have expected something so cold from her. "And look--you're tired. You always are."

Roy shifted his eyes to the ground sadly, "Well, I um . . . can I go?"

I hit my face with my hand. Why did he act so stupid all the time? Peach raised her hand, about to strike him. Roy flinched and nearly fell off the chair (that, you know, he had been sitting on all this time). Afterwards, she went on with the slap. Louder and harder than before. _She must really like slapping people... _

But what amazed me even more was that Roy began to cry, pretty hard (like a _pansy_).

"You just don't understand!" He cried; though it was barely audible through all his bawling. Peach looked at her watch and groaned.

"Uh-huh... "

Roy stood and ran past me. When he got inside, he took another path so no one could see him crying (like a pansy). Peach, on the other hand, moved down the steps to the meadow--stealthily.

**_Roy's POV_**

I laid down on my bed, rubbing my face. I could really care less about what she thought about me. That bitch...

...I was just really angry at myself for crying uncontrollably like that in front of her. Though I didn't have enough time to stew in my guilt; someone knocked at my door.

"It's me, Roy." I couldn't tell who it was, so I didn't say anything.

"It's Marth..."

"Oh, all right." I replied in a shaky voice, going to the door. I rested on it for a second before unlocking it. Marth pushed the door open, forcefully.

"Man, you need some lighting in your room. What, you burst your bulb?"

I just glared at him, "Why did you come here for?" I turned around and walked near my bed. As always, Marth gave me a long-winded--run on sentence, no less--answer. I looked back and forth between my chair and my bed. I needed somewhere to rest.

Marth was still going on and on, which annoyed _me_. But I ignored _him_. My vison started to darken and I felt myself sway a little.

"Hey Roy? Are you alright, becasue if you're not I can get Doctor Mario to check you and... "

I couldn't stand listening to him anymore. Just _shut-up_. I went about two inches before I blacked out.

----------EOS----------

When I opened my eyes again, I was still in my room--still on my bed. My head hurt a little, but that was when I noticed Dr. Mario writing something down on his clipboard (er, where did he come from?).

"What happened?" I already knew full well what did, but I just wanted to talk. No one liked having a conversation with me in this house. No one liked me, anyway. The only person I talked to was Ness, Link and Marth. Pikachu didn't understand my English at all (or maybe she/he/it did, but didn't give a damn).

"Um, well Marth said that you fainted. You hit your head on your bed post." I heard a little snicker in his voice. He probably wished I was dead too.

"Ohh... so um... "

"Don't talk to me! You need to get some rest. Your face is red--you feel sick?" I rolled my eyes, as if I was supposed to know. "And so are your eyes, you look as if you're deprived of sleep."

_I sleep all the time! _I thought, shrugging. Dr. Mario seemed angry with me. I doubt he had seen the red mark of Peach's slap on my right cheek, considering he was on the left side.

"Well, I'm going to leave. Take these pills twice a day. One when you wake up and one for dinner. But before I go..." Dr. Mario brought out a needle and stuck it into my arm. I didn't say anything, though I _did _hate needles. "This will let you sleep... " He then left.

I curled myself up in my bed; man, it had gotten so cold. But at least I had time to muse to myself.

I often wondered about how I acted, the meaning of life, why--if the Earth was moving that fast--we didn't go flying off of it (screw all that 'gravity' BS).

Just then, Ness came wandering in. He came up to my bed, "Doctor Mario wants you to go to sleep." I stared at him, remembering his story he had written.

"I don't want to..." I whispered back, closing my eyes partially. Damn...the medicine must be taking effect all ready...

"Why?"

"I have bad dreams...all the time... " Gosh, did I sound like a p_ansy_. Ness couldn't think of anything to say and that _bored_ me. I then finally closed my eyes, wondering what he was doing in here in the first place...

**_Ness' POV_**

_What does he mean he has bad dreams?_

The thought ran over and over in my mind as I watched him close his eyes.

Well, this was my chance. I snuck over to his desk and carefully opened his drawer. Inside were a few letters he had received, probably from home. I took them and put the bunch into my pocket. I saw another piece of paper, I guessed it was written by him, so I took it also and closed his desk drawer.

I heard a few noises from Roy--he was mumbling something about his father. I brought out my recorder (I always came prepared) and slid it quickly under his bed. I then slipped out of his room in silence and went straight to mine. When I was there, I locked my door and took the notes out of my pocket. I took a deep breath; I felt so much like Sherlock Holmes. Reading mysterious letters sent to some lazy bumpkin redhead. I took out the first one and started reading:

_Roy,_

_It's me, Lilina. Well, I guess you could have guessed it was me, since I am the only one who would write you. And do not get so happy that I am writing you a letter, becasue I am still angry at what you did before. The whole; I was too afraid, thing. Yes, too afraid to save someone...yeah, very knightly of you. Well, I do not know why I am bothering to write you a letter...I mean. I can't say...ha. Orphan...you ever think about that Roy? What it would be like to be an orphan? The pain and sorrow of living with a new family, with only the memory of your parents with you. Well, of course you have not thought of that. You still have your father. But, thanks to you, I have no one. I hope you think about that, and I am waiting for your reply. _

_Lilina_

I folded the letter back up. Whoa, this Lilina chick is harsh! If I was Roy, I would've never replied her. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one making him all depressed and crap. _Time for the next one. _I thought.

_Roy,_

_I have read your reply to my last letter and quiet honestly, I thought you were going to be more sympathetic than that. But I should not have expected much from you, right? Well, I do not have much to say, especially to you. And what do you mean I still have my mother? I don't. Are you that retarded? Or are you just forgetful? Few has changed here in Ostia, since my father's gone, your father has the right to become the leader of the council. Oh, before I forget. Your father is not doing so well. I don't know what's wrong and neither do his servants. I suggested you come back here as quickly as you can. All right, I am done. _

_Lilina_

I snickered, man, this chick was still harsh. I opened the final one, frowning. It wasn't all that long, I knew I couldn't get complete information from this.

_The cause of Sorrow_,

_That's your new name, Roy. It suits you. You can't get back here? What is the matter? You are lazy, aren't you? You want to know something? I don't care about you anymore. I have given up on trying to chase a lost cause. All you bring is sorrow to me and all those around you. Heh, I wonder how you feel right now. Sad? Angry? What am I thinking sad for? You're never sad, you never cared. So why should anyone feel concern for you? You are probably just sitting there, laughing as your father sits on his death bed. Don't bother to write me back. _

_Lilina_

I scratched my head, I was confused. What is she talking about? The last thing I had to read was some crumpled up piece of paper written by Roy. In cursive. I couldn't read cursive (they tried to teach me it in school, blah).

I stuck it away in my desk; I knew it probably was important. But who was going to read it? If I showed it to Roy, that guy would kill me. I walked out of my room, thinking about the letters I had just read. As I passed Roy's room, I noticed it was open. I peered inside and saw that Marth was having a conversation with Roy. I always seem to eavesdrop on other people's conversation, maybe that's how I am...

"Roy," Marth said. "What's wrong?"

"Man, why won't you people just leave me alone? Nothing's wrong..."

"Don't tell me nothing. I know there's something...is this about your father? 'Cause..."

Roy stood up and glared at him, "Who told you this? Ness?"

Marth shook his head, "Well, no... You sleep talk and all...and you kind of..."

"So...you wouldn't know how I feel anyway..." Roy walked over to the door. I tensed, afraid that he would go all berserk on me if he saw me.

Marth took a hold of Roy's arm and he turned around, "No Roy, I know how you feel. ...I did lose my family, and my whole kingdom..."

Roy shrugged, "All right, and I would care why?" His voice sounded a little shaky.

Marth didn't seem pleased with Roy's response, "No sympathy. Huh Roy? Well, I do have sympathy for you..."

Roy gave him a frown (he was probably as disturbed as I was), "Well, that does not really help anything." I watched Roy turn around again, starting to head for the door for the second time. I moved over to the right a little bit so he wouldn't see me.

"Roy, I'm starting to lose my patien-"

"Then why don't you just leave me alone? Do you think I want you here?"

_Why is he so weird? _I asked myself, looking through the crevice of the door so I could see what they were doing without them knowing I was there. I saw that Roy had tears in his eyes and Marth--most likely--saw that too.

This reminded me of those shows on Lifetime...

"Of course you want me here. You hate being alone, even _if_ you're always by yourself." Roy wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and didn't say anything. Marth pulled him in for a hug and whispered something into his ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying, and that really made me angry.

I watched as Roy's eyes widen, "Don't say that. That's what they all say. And then they go around saying things and start hating on me. And please, you don't know how I feel. You'll never know."

Marth rolled his eyes and he let Roy go, "You are so dense. Why is it that you only think of yourself?"

Roy smirked and he rested himself on the wall saying, "Why shouldn't you think of yourself? Altruism is overrated, and in times like these...well I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. You've done it to your own country. You only thought of yourself and then..." Roy narrowed his eyes.

Marth moved forward and pointed his finger at him (straight in his _face_). "You'd better shut your mouth, Roy. Something of that importance is something you will never understand."

I winced at how loud Marth's voice was. Why was he getting so angry?

Roy smirk turned into an ugly, haunting sneer. "I must've hit a nerve, right Marth? Of course I will never understand what you're talking about, because I'm smart enough not to make a choice like that." Roy then closed his eyes and nodded.

Marth squeezed both of his hands together, in rage. "Roy, stop making this harder than it already is. And don't change the subject."

"You're only saying that because you're on the spotlight now. Well, c'est la vie--you shouldn't get angry all because I'm just mentioning the bad things that happened to you. Get over it."

"Hm, like you should be the one to talk. Look at yourself, Roy. You're moping around because your friend back at home doesn't care about you anymore. Why don't _you_ just get it?"

Although I wasn't an expert in debates, I knew Marth was winning this one, becasue Roy was starting to lose his cool.

"Just shut-up, Marth. It's not that easy to get over the past..."

Marth threw his hands up in the air, "There you go contradicting yourself. You aren't very intelligent are you?"

Roy opened one eye and responded, "I'm smart enough to not get my own country destroyed. Even I'm not _that _weak."

Marth took a step closer to him and murmured, "But what Lilina said was true. If you weren't so weak, you wouldn't have gotten her father killed. If you were smart, you would've left this place and go help your father. If you knew any better, you would clean up your act and maybe people would stop hating you so much."

Roy looked at the floor, probably trying to think of something to say. "It wasn't my fault. He said I should...I mean, I couldn't..."

Marth scoffed."That phrase is for weak people."

"Then you must really use it a lot. For me, only two lives were lost, but I can't say the same about you!" Roy screamed, pushing past him. He yanked the door open--nearly hitting my face--and zoomed downstairs to go outside. Marth rushed out of the room, following him.

"Where does he think he's going? I'm not finished with him yet." I heard Marth state in a cruel, low voice.

I puckered my lips out in wonder. _I wonder what he's going to do now. _I didn't want them to fight each other, that would be horrible (...well, not _really)_. But in the condition they were both in, I wouldn't rule that possibility out...


	3. Chapter 3

Starting POV's Marth's.

EDITED: Saturday, May 5 2007

Eyes of Sorrow

Chapter 3

I walked outside and scanned the meadow; I knew Roy had to be out here somewhere. I wrapped my arms around myself--it was practically 33 degrees outside and here I am, freezing my butt off.

_Hmm..._

I listened to the wind and it seemed to be carrying the sound of someone weeping.

Roy...

I looked around, trying to follow the direction of the sound. I walked right, down the path to a nearly dead tree.

_Nearly_...and there I saw Roy resting on the ground, his face red. Maybe I had imagined the sound of someone crying, because he wasn't. I walked closer to him, accidently stepping on a twig.

The sharp sound quickly snapped him awake. "Marth...?"

I had almost forgotten the reason I was out here when I heard him speak. "Roy, what you said before--you think I liked that?" Roy rolled his eyes, and drummed his fingers on the ground, obviously not caring. "I'm not weak, Roy."

"Heh, yeah. That's what they all say." He responded, getting to his feet.

I could feel my blood boiling; if only Roy had known I had anger issues. "Would you quit being so smug? I'm sick of how you act."

Roy flinched at how loud my voice was. "You can be sick all you want, that will not change how I act. You got a problem?"

"No, you're the one with the problem!" I yelled, grabbing the collar of his blue shirt. Roy swiftly reached up and dug his fingernails in my arm.

"Oww, you little..."

Roy moved back, trying to make some space in between us. "Alright Marth. It doesn't have to go this far...I'm sorry." He apologized, bowing his head. But he was already too late--that kid had already pissed me off.

"I just want to kill you. Without my sword, just with my bear hands. Then I can have the pleasure of choking the life out of you..." I growled, inching closer to him (to add that dramatic effect). Roy stumbled backwards, putting his hands out.

"C-come on Marth. You're scaring me..."

"That's even better, maybe you'll be so scared, that killing you wouldn't be so hard." I leaped over and tackled him to the ground.

I just couldn't _stand_ people who acted like him.

I put my fingers around Roy's neck and started to squeeze. He tried to push me off, but his efforts were fruitless--I already had him pinned with my knees.

"M-Marth! S..." He took a breath and started to kick his legs widely, grabbing my wrist. I clenched my teeth; I was too determined to stop. I was going to kill him, somehow.

"You should've said that before, I warned you. But you choose not to listen." I stated calmly, glaring at him.

"Marth! I...I said I was s-sorry!"

"Not good enough!" Roy's face had already begun to turn a deep red and he his wild kicking had started to slow down; the grip he had on my wrist also slackened. His eyes began to droop and when that happened, I just grinned. Roy was almost unconscious when I heard someone scream:

"Marth! Quit it already! Are you trying to kill him?"

"Yes!" I replied quickly, not considering the consequences. A few seconds later, someone's hands were on my shoulders, yanking me off Roy. The person threw me to the ground; I was surprised that someone here had that much strength. When I found out who it was, I just frowned.

Link.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me as he tended to Roy. I looked at the redhead with narrowed eyes; he looked pathetic. His eyes were closed, so I guess it was safe to say that he was unconscious. My eyes shifted to the area around his neck and I felt kind of sick looking at the red marks I had left .

Link didn't seem to like the sight either, because his face was all screwed up. "Marth! How could you?" He asked me, resting Roy on the tree.

"Well, he...he made me angry!"

Link glared at me, his blue eyes flashing. "Doesn't matter. That does not give you the right to hurt him." Link touched the left side of Roy's neck, probably to check his pulse.

"He's alive, don't worry." I reassured, moving over to him.

Link waved his hands angrily, "Stay away from him." He muttered, closing his eyes slightly. "And what, exactly, _did _he say?"

"He called me weak. And that I was only thinking of myself when I left Altea to get destroyed."

Link sighed, "That's true, isn't it?"

I shook my head, "No! Of course not. I would never do such a thing..."

"If it wasn't true, then why attack him?"

"He made me angry." Link scoffed, but decided not to say anything. We sat in silence for a short amount of time, before Ness brought his troublesome self out of the house.

**_Ness POV_**

When I saw what had happened to Roy, I immediately questioned Marth. He told me what happened--casually--and I wasn't all that shocked. I couldn't look at Roy, because the marks on his neck gave me the goose bumps.

Link then asked, "Marth, what lead you to this anyway?"

Marth at first, was silent, staring at his sneakers and pulling the thread of his khaki pants before he answered, "Well, you know what's wrong with Roy, right?" Both Link and I shook our heads. "His father died. That's why he's been acting like this for the past couple of days." He paused as Roy started to squirm. I saw that his eyes were filled with regret and a bit of anger.

"I explained to him that it wasn't his fault that he died. I may be wrong, I don't know. He just didn't listen to me. I think his mind was already set."

Link gave him a weird look, "Mind set on what? That he was the cause if his father's death?"

Marth nodded, "Well sort of. A lot of things happened in his life. Things that I shouldn't be talking about..."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's none of my business."

"Then how do you know?" Link asked.

"I read his letters." Marth looked around and moved closer to us. "Guys, I think we should really watch out for him...I mean, his mind is messed up..."

I raised my eyebrow, something I was good at, "Messed up?"

Link started to put two and two together (he was smart like that), "Suicide? How do you know?"

"I think he wrote a note, but I can't seem to find it...But--damn" Marth slapped his own face and mumbled something into his hands. Link and I leaned forward to listen, "What I just did didn't help his situation at all. I don't want to be the person who pushed him over the edge.. This kid is so complicated."

I rubbed my chin, "Peach, she slapped him before and he started to cry." I chirped. Marth and Link both looked at me.

"Really? Well, that isn't good either..." Link said, looking over at Roy who eyes were starting to open.

Roy sat upright and moved his fingers over the indentations on his neck. He tried to say something but he couldn't.

"Roy, look, I'm sorry..." Marth muttered. Roy gave him a cold stare and tried to talk again:

"I...don't...care." He managed out, before he started to cough. Roy leaned back and finally noticed that both Link and I were here.

"You...? You're the one who stopped him?"

Link shrugged, "Well, you can say that..."

Roy stared at him strangely before making a comment, "I think we should watch out. Marth...he's a savage." I was surprised at how fast he got his voice back, and also at his incessant stupidity.

Marth gave Roy a look. "Shut-up." Roy waved away his comment with his hand. Marth closed his eyes, "You're really lucky, Roy." He said. I looked at both of them, and Link, who was getting pissed off in the corner.

"Oh, yeah? If you didn't jump on me, I would've beat the crap out of you." Roy said back calmly, sitting on his knees.

Marth did the same and retorted, "As if, Roy. If Link didn't come at that time, you would've been dead."

Roy snapped his fingers, "That would've saved me a lot of work. And anyway, I can kick your ass."

"You wanna go?"

Roy stood, Right here, right now!"

"Bring it." Marth also got to his feet.

It seemed that Link was really angry, I mean, I could see his veins. "OK! You two, quit it!" He said.

Roy snarled at him. "Keep out of this."

Link got up and pushed Roy away. "You want to try me?"

Roy thought for a moment and shook his head, "Uh, no." Link cracked his fingers and stared at him for a few more seconds before looking at me.

"Ness...why are you here?"

I shrugged.

"He's here, 'cause he's here. Do you need to know more than that?" Roy asked. Link _ignored_ his remark and began walking up the hill. Roy, Marth and I followed, in silence.

_So that note I had was Roy's suicide note?_ I thought, nodding my head.

Roy gave me a disgusting look. I stuck out my tongue and I expected a rude comment from him, but he just smiled. I was startled for a moment, and noticed that Marth had saw it to. He looked over at Roy and scowled at me, for some reason.

I knew--with my rad telekinetic powers--that he was jealous. Of what? I wouldn't know. Roy's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Marth staring at him.

"You have a staring problem, don't you?"

Marth opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something cruel, "No, but why are you smiling? That's the first time I've ever seen you actually look happy."

"What are you talking about? You must be blind." Roy retorted quickly.

Marth turned around and walked past Link. Link passed him, and soon the two were racing back to the building.

This was my chance.

"Roy, could you tell me about yourself."

Roy stooped in his tracks, "Why?"

"I just want to know."

Roy chuckled and he turned towards me. "Ah, you remind of Lilina." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

I brought out my list and handed it to him.

"Are you writing a biography of my life?" I didn't answer; I didn't know what that meant. Roy threw it back to me and started to walk again. "Those questions are suspiciously specific." I stared down at them.

"'Where are you from. What are the names of your family members. Are you in the military. Did anything bad happen in your life. Are you happy?' These aren't specific." I stated. Roy snickered and opened the door to the building.

Peach was standing there, frowning. "Roy." She said. He put his hands in his pockets. "Today is your day to clean the dishes. Didn't I tell you that?"

He stared at her face, "I don't remember."

Peach's cheeks filled up with air. "Roy! Of course you do! Don't play dumb with me!"

Roy gave her a look that said:_'Who's playin' dumb with you?'_

She read that look and slammed her fist on the counter. "Roy, your making this hard for me."

"Then if it's getting hard for you, why don't you just leave it be? You're instigating a fight."

She gasped, "Roy! What happened to your neck?" I gave a short laugh because it took her two whole minutes to realize it.

Roy rubbed his neck and cringed, "It was from...it's nothing."

"What do you mean; 'It's nothing?' Who did this to you?" Peach moved forward and touched his neck. Roy drew back, nearly hitting me. "You don't have to be afraid." She murmured, but I guessed Roy had a reason to be afraid.

"I said, nothing...It's nothing." Roy repeated. I was getting angry--Peach was wasting my time. And she was also wasting Roy's.

"Can I go now?" That was his favorite phrase when he was in trouble.

"What happened? Someone tried to strangle you?" Peach looked at him up and down.

"Where'd you get that?" Roy asked, stupidly. She brushed his face with her fingers and he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Don't touch me!" He growled, snatching her hand with his. Peach slapped his arm with her free one.

"What happened?" She asked again, more firmly.

Roy ignored her and looked over her shoulder, "Soda, yes." He mumbled. Peach placed her hands on his shoulder making him look back at her. She studied his neck for a little while before nodding her head as if she figured something out.

"Marth? Did he do this?"

Both of us were shocked. How did she know?

"By your stunned face, I guess I'm correct. How could he do this?" Roy's face was filled with terror; maybe Peach frightened him. They _were_ about the same height, without her heels. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. About before. I made you cry." Roy raised both of his eyebrows, something he was good at too. "How can I make it up to you?"

The side of his mouth raised in a small smirk, "How about leaving me alone?"

Peach placed both of her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him. I fell to the floor, in disgust and panic.

A few seconds later, I lifted up my head and looked over at them. My face twisted in fear as I watched them; I nearly threw up.

I thought that Roy would've pushed her away. I thought Roy would've punched her right in the face. I _thought_ that Roy would've started to cry, spit and fall to the floor (like_ I_ did).

But what I didn't think was that Roy would actually kiss _her back_. My mouth fell open as I watched him push her slowly against the wall to deepen the kiss. How did I know this? I read. A lot.

I banged my head on the floor and almost barfed up my food. At least they weren't, like, making out. I would die.

Literally.

Peach moved her fingers over Roy's neck and felt the marks, again. I was actually pissed at seeing her touching him like that. On his neck! What? This wasn't a soap opera! I didn't need to see this.

Afterwards, they stopped to catch a breath of air (much to my delight). Roy seemed to be a bit flustered over what just happened, because he started to blush.

Peach also had a look of confusion on her face, "I, uh, expected you to push me away."

You _expected _him?

Roy stared at the floor, "Well, I didn't..."

Peach smiled, "Maybe you really needed that."

Roy shrugged while I screamed. He was startled that I was still there. "Ness? I forgot..." I stood up and ran off. That was the most _nastiest_ scene I had ever seen! When I was entering the kitchen, I saw Marth and Link. They obviously saw what happened just before (voyeurs). However, they didn't see me enter.

"That hobo. I can't believe that she kissed him." Link snarled.

"Well, maybe she can make him happy." Marth sighed, which made Link gave him a look.

"We're his friends! We should be doing that for him..." They started to walk away, still talking. Peach then walked in, with Daisy.

...Where did she come from?

"Ha, I kissed him!" Peach bubbled.

Daisy jumped up and down like some excited school girl, "Ohh! Yeah! How was it?"

Peach went into a daze, "Wonderful..."

Daisy frowned and snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Hey, focus! You're still on with the plan right?" Peach nodded. "Then you shouldn't be so happy. You can't get to connected with him."

"I overheard Marth and Link talking. Maybe I shouldn't go on with it."

"Why?" Daisy inquired.

"Well, he's been through a lot, ok? I also heard that he wrote some suicide note. And..."

"You don't want to break his heart? Whoa, girl, you are getting sappy. Just stick with the plan. We need to have _them_. I think they have their eyes set on the other girls. And if you go out with Roy and I go out with Link or Marth, they'd be so jealous!"

Peach nodded. "And, after we get them, what will I do with Roy?"

"Dump him, of course. And be an ass about it, just like on those _Lifetime_ movies. I don't like that kid. He's cute, but I hate him."

"Well, it's for the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

Daisy grinned. "Yep!"

I snuck out of the kitchen; I had to see Roy.

Roy was, of course, watching television. He was also, unusually, in a happy mood; he was actually smiling for once. I felt kind of bad; I wanted to tell him what Peach was really up to. I shut off the television--much to his dismay--and filled him in on what I had just heard.

Roy gave me this angry look at the end, "Are you envious of me, or something?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

Roy rolled his eyes, "You are, aren't you? What, you can't stand seeing me happy? Or is it because you just don't have a girlfriend of your own, 'cause your ugly?"

"You see? That's why I hate love. It blinds you from the truth. And why would I be jealous? I'm totally a hot tomato."

Roy switched the television back on, "Just leave my sight before I count to five. One..."

It was useless, the idiot didn't believe me. Anybody in their right mind would've just left it alone and let him get heart-broken. But I wasn't in my right mind, even if he did make me angry. I just didn't want to see him get hurt, and do something completely drastic. I could just imagine hearing a gun go off and rushing to his room to see blood all over the walls (or something to that effect).

Or I'd just walk into his room, and see him place a noose around his neck.

One person I was really afraid for was Peach. I'm sure that if this happened, Marth and Link would have her head. And Roy would join in, no matter how bad it was. And I had to stop that before it could happen.

I just needed some allies...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanxs for all the R and R's.

Eyes of Sorrow

Chapter 4

It was easy to explain Peach's plan to Link and Marth. They were both haters. When I told them what was going down and Roy's reaction, Link just shook his head, saying how dense he was.

Marth on the other hand was just turning red with anger, I would guess.

"Maybe we should just let this be." Link suggested, but he only received harsh glares from Marth and I.

Young Link came sauntering into Link's room.

"I hear you! Now, this is the plan . . . " Marth ushered Young Link out of the room.

"We don't need your stupid help, fool." Young Link turned around and brushed his shoulder off.

"Roy, he's with Peach." Was all he said, before he walked away. Link grinned.

"Let's eavesdrop, like Sherlock Holmes!" I shivered at his stupidity.

So all three of us walked over to Roy's room, and sure enough, he was talking to her.

"Where does Young Link get all this information?" Marth asked Link.

"He . . . has his ways . . . "

Roy's door was partly closed, but we could see in. He was sitting on his chair while Peach was on his bed, talking about the most stupidest things. I nearly fell asleep listening to them.

"Roy . . . you never answered my question." Peach complained. Roy ignored her, staring at his computer screen. He was typing something down, probably in a chatroom or something as gay as that.

"Roy! Don't ignore me!" Peach snapped, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! What?" Peach sighed.

"Forget it. You obviously don't care."

_Obviously. _I thought. Marth tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered into my ear. "You can read minds right? Can you tell us what she's thinking?" I shook my head. I didn't want to see what she was thinking.

"It's over my head." I responded. Getting looks of foolishness from them. We moved closer and my head hit the door. Peach didn't notice but Roy did, because he looked at the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, um Peach? I'm going to use the bathroom." Peach nodded and Roy opened the door, and quickly closed it. He glared down at us.

"You guys act like your part of the mob." Roy mumbled, staring at me.

Marth stood up. "You're so naive! I can't believe you didn't listen to Ness." Roy averted his eyes to Marth.

"Yeah, and so?" He said. Link slapped his own face.

"Are you mentally challenged?" I snickered.

"And what if I am?" Roy asked, turning to his door. Marth put his hands on his hips.

"All right, forget it. If she dumps you, don't come crawling to us. And in advance, I'll say: 'I told you so.'"

Roy laughed and reentered his room, locking the door.

"What was all that about, honey?" I gagged at the pet name. Honey? That was so old school. Marth and Link's face looked as if they ate dog poo.

"Don't call me that . . . " Roy said quickly.

After our confrontation with Roy, I went outside. With my notepad in hand, I wrote down ideas for my story. As I was writing them down, I remembered that my tape recorder was under Roy's bed. Probably still on, wasting my batteries! I nearly screamed at the thought of buying a D or was it a C type battery.

Pikachu came out and I called it over, wanting to talk to it.

"Hey Pikachu. How's it going?" The Pokemon stared at me and frowned.

"Pika? Pikachu..."

"Yeah, whatever. So, I'm making this story. This thing could turn into a blockbuster, box office blowout..." Pikachu gave me a look., probably thinking:

_Why is this moron talking to me? And doesn't the word box office refer to movies? _

"And I really ran short of ideas. So, I decided to do some type of documentary of a person's life in the Smasher building...and I thought that Roy would be the best candidate."

I kept on talking, not realizing that I was twisting the story around a bit.

"So, it all went like that and now...hey! Where are you going?" Pikachu quickly ran back inside.

Roy's POV

When Peach left my room, I shut off my computer. It bugged me that Marth and friend's were spying on me. Imbeciles. I opened my drawer and noticed that my notes from Lilina were missing. My mouth dropped, thinking of the people who had entered my room.

_Ness..._ It was probably him, no doubt. I twirled my finger in the mess of pencil shavings and pen caps when I also noticed that my note was gone. I ripped out the drawer and flipped it upside down, searching through everything. When I didn't find it, I sighed loudly. Hoping that Ness wasn't taught how to read cursive yet.

My stomach growled and it started to hurt. I winced a little, already use to the pain. I sat on the floor, thinking of something else, besides the pain.

_Maybe I'll develop an ulcer. _

I sighed again, thinking about the note I'd written. I really hoped that nobody knew about it, or read it. I'm sure they would probably send me to some psychiatrist and try to contact my parents. I laughed.

'I don't have any!' I would say, and then they would put me in a straightjacket and place me in a foam room so I wouldn't kill myself. I shuddered, being put in a straightjacket would be hard. How would I itch?

I involuntarily placed my hands on my neck, because of that straightjacket thing, and felt the marks on it. I whistled and put my hands to the floor. I usually wondered why I wrote that note, and why did I even keep it. It was when I was angry, I guessed. I didn't want to think of the incident.

I smirked at myself for how weak I was acting. I stood up and rearranged my things back into my desk and decided to go and eat something. When I was walking towards my door, I tripped over my shoes and fell. That's when I saw the tape recorder under my bed. I crawled over to it and took it out. It was still on and running.

I stopped it and took out the black tape, wondering who owned this. I placed it back inside and was about to play it, when I stopped. Whoever had put this under here was sure to come to take it back. And everything I had said up till now was in it.

I was getting angry, was someone here spying on me? Someone opened my door and I threw the recorder back under the bed.

"Hey Roy. What's up?" It was Ness. I ignored him and left my room, forgetting about the recorder.

I made my way downstairs, everyone was either eating, watching television or playing some sort of game. They didn't even realize I was even there. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to get something to drink. Daisy appeared before me, when did she get here?

She smiled down at me, it didn't really look like a happy smile. Maybe one of those sinister one's you get from your enemies. I returned an equally sinister one to her.

"I heard, from Peach, that you two are going out. Is it official? Because, she just kept on talking about you."

I nodded, not really knowing what she was talking about. I mean, come on. I've never been out on a date with a guy or girl. I could really care less.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

I shook my head.

"You've never gone out with someone?"

I nodded my head. Daisy rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you want to know the secret to making a relationship last?"

"No." I said plainly, moving to the sink. She followed, adjusting her gloves.

"Your neck..." She sang.

"Get over it..." I mocked, putting a straw in my soda. I leaned against the counter and starting sipping the soda. Daisy moved her fingers over the counter top and started to sing.

I nearly choked at how good a singer she was. All I expected was some raspy baritone voice from her, but she sounded like a soprano. I finished my soda and tossed it into the garbage. I left Daisy alone so I could watch some television.

Fox was sitting on the couch, already watching some news channel.

Ness' POV

I laid down on my bed and rewound the tape recorder. For the past few days, I hadn't really found anything new about Roy. I started thinking that I would never find anything about him, and I just can't go right up to him and ask:

'Roy, what's wrong?'

I would probably get a reply that sounded something like:

'Are you gay? Do you just want to sit around and talk about our feelings?'

I sighed deeply, there was no way I could get through to that boy. The tape stopped and I pressed play. I was so excited to hear what was on it. For the first few minutes, all I heard was Roy mumbling something about him loving ice-cream and his sword. That was so Roy. The next few minutes, I guess, was him sleep talking;

'_Oh hello Lilina! How would you like to taste my sword? Yes, yes, very well then. I will give you six seconds to hide. Two, four, six. Oh! You are still here? What's that? I was counting by two's? Whatever.' _

I nearly slapped the tape recorder, like half of the rest of the tape was Roy talking about killing people. I was about to shut it off when I heard;

'_I'm so sorry father. I didn't mean for this to happen to you...or Lilina, who I wish to slice her head off. But her father told me to leave and I couldn't stay...because...'_

I was about to get the reason when Roy, who usually comes out of nowhere, came into my room.

"AHA! I knew that damn recorder was yours! You stupid...Whatever, give me the tape!" I glared at him and dove to the floor. Roy copied me and grabbed my leg. I tried to shake him off, but he had a death grip on me.

"Record my conversations with Peach why don't you? Listening to that tape will ruin your pathetic life forever!"

That comment made it all the more interesting.

"What conversations?" Roy pinned me down and pulled the recorder out of my hand, accidently pressing the fast-forward and play button.

'_Yeah, Roy that would be nice...' _

'_Oh really Peach? I though you would think I was a sick pervert or something!' _

'_So when should we do it?' _

'_Well, I don't know, maybe when everyone's asleep. We could sneak outside, but I would have to buy...what do you call those things again?' _

'_A cond-'_

Roy quickly shut it off, actually he threw the thing to the floor, destroying the recorder.

"Forget you heard that. If you mention this to anyone. Oh, I'll feel bad for you!"

I didn't even understand the damn tape. Roy sat up, looked around, and starting beating the crap out of the recorder. Roy then stopped and turned to me.

"Hey, do you have my letters I received from my friend?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Roy cringed and went straight for my desk, finding his letters. He also took the note he had written and shoved them in his pocket. Before he left, I asked him:

"Hey, that note you wrote, what did it say? I couldn't read it." Roy didn't answer and he closed my door. I chased after him.

"Hey! Answer me." Roy made it halfway to his room before he cracked.

"Alright Sherlock Holmes! I'll tell you what it is! It's a suicide note! Do you know what that is? Get a life and quit invading my life. You got that?"

He screamed that so loud, I bet everyone heard him say that. After Roy had said that, he looked around, again. Fox and Yoshi, who were coming upstairs, stared at him.

"Ooh, Roy. You wrote a suicide note? Maybe I should tell Mario! He would love to hear about this!" Fox rushed over to Roy and did a pat down. He found his letters and checked each and every one. Roy, during this whole time, just stared lamely at him. Fox found his note and quickly rushed downstairs, along with Yoshi.

"You see what you made me do?" Roy said to me, walking to his room.

I bit my lip, if Mario could understand Roy's writing, this could spell trouble for him.

Alright, chapter four's done. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five.

Warning

Some stupid arss sceanes with blood and violence...yeah...mainly blood and insanity...like KAREL! From Fire Emblem!

Chapter 5

It wasn't my fault. Of course it wasn't! It was Roy's fault, he was screaming his head off. He had already went to his room, all unemotional. I sighed, if...when Mario saw that note, I know something bad happen. What? I couldn't put my finger on it. I was about to go to my room when Fox came back upstairs, with a grin on face, knocking on Roy's door.

I moved behind Captain Falcon's opened door and listened.

"Roy, Mario wants to see you."

Roy emerged from his room, with a frown on his face.

"That was quick..." Fox grinned.

"Well, so was your stay here." Roy rolled his eyes and went to go see Mario.

"He's in the office!" Fox commented. I casually sauntered past Fox, as if I wasn't listening to their conversation.

"I actually feel bad for Roy! Mario is so pissed!" I turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you."

"That's quite alright."

I was at the office in a few short minutes. It was on the other side of the building, so it took a while. I walked down the long, gray hallway. My footsteps echoed, and I could hear Mario talking to Roy.

"So Roy, what's with this suicide note Yoshi and Fox brought to me?"

I peered inside, Roy was looking straight at Mario.

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"It is really none of your business, I hope you know."

Mario snapped both of his finger and glared at Roy.

"Of course it's my business, you punk! If you're crazy, I should know. What if you go and kill one of us?" Roy swayed a little.

"Well, I'm not crazy. Got that?" Mario's eyes flashed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're not crazy? Do you not know what you wrote here?"

"Of course I know what I wrote!" Roy yelled.

"So, people who go around saying that they love watching and feeling another's persons blood running through their finger isn't crazy?" Roy didn't respond.

"Admit it Roy, you're crazy. And it is against the rules to allow a screwball in the tournament. You know that. Or are you too crazy to understand?"

"I am not insane! Hello, are you deaf?" I watched Mario shake his head.

"You're still not allowed in the tournament." Roy's mouth dropped.

"But-but that's not fair! I mean, that's the only reason I came here! You just don't like me! No one does!" Mario scoffed and placed Roy's note in his pocket, before he walked past him.

"It took you long enough to notice that. And my rulings final. You're not allowed." I hid myself as Mario exited the office. After Mario left, I heard a Roy slam his fists a couple times on Mario's desk and he groaned.

"That's what you think Mario..." I heard him mumble. I shivered, his voice sounded so cruel.

"Let's see how crazy I really am!" He started to laugh like a maniac. Now I was really afraid. Something is wrong with him. And I didn't want to wait to find out what. I was about to sprint away, when Roy came out of Mario's office. His fists were covered in blood and he smirked at me.

"Why hello Ness." He said, patting my cap with his bleeding hands. Roy then walked away, licking the blood off his hands. I cringed and covered my mouth. What I just saw had sickened me. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment before I walked to the dining room.

Mario was talking loudly at the table. I stopped by to get something to eat.

"I received a note from Fox and Yoshi," They both raised their hands. "And I read it. A suicide note!" Everyone gasped.

"Who wrote it?" Ganon asked. Mario's eyes gleamed.

"Roy, and do you guys want to know what it says?" They nodded their heads eagerly. If I just didn't want to know what Roy wrote, I would have told Mario to quit it. But what can I say? Mario cleared his throat;

"'Sometimes I regret even being born. Sometimes I wonder why I was put here...I think I'm only here for people to hate. But all that dose not really bother me. Anyone I hate, I will kill. I have done that plenty of times. But I can't go on doing that. Even though I love feeling and seeing someone's blood flow through my finger, it is wrong. But I fear if I stop now, I will go insane. So many things have happened in my life, and most I can conquer. But I know I can't go on without being able to kill the one's who hurt me. And with that in mind, I know I what I must do. I know I must end my life, the same way I have ended many others.'"

I nearly dropped my food, well my apple.

"So Roy's a serial killer?" Samus asked. Mario nodded.

"And when he came to my office, his face was red. And he was saying: 'Mario, if you don't give me back that note, you'll be sorry!' And I just stared him down; 'Roy I hope you're not talking to me like that!' Roy then cringed and cleared his throat. And with that I told him he couldn't precipitate in the tournament." Link gasped.

"Mario! That's harsh! Especially for a fighter like him!"

"Well, such is life. I swear, he was on the verge of tears. I just slapped his face, laughed and left."

What Mario was saying was making me angry. Most of those things he was saying were lies. And what he did say had made Roy so furious that he had smashed his fists on Mario's desk. I couldn't help myself.

"Mario!" I screamed, everyone turned their heads to me. "What you did to Roy was just wrong! And how dare you read his personal note out in the open!" Mario walked up to me, he had that look in his eyes.

"If I were you, I would shut-up. And how can you defend that man? You heard his note, he's crazy!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to..." Mario rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair. But what he didn't know that everyone else was staring at his seat. Mario, being so stupid, didn't realize that Roy was standing behind his chair with a long, sharp knife in his hands. His eyes were filled with hate. When Mario, who was humming to himself, sat down, Roy raised the blade, about to plunge it into his skull.

Roy seemed to hesitate before he thrust the knife towards him. Mario heard the sound of Roy's breathing and moved to the left, getting his in his right shoulder. My eyes grew impossibly wide, and so did Mario's. Then his went white and he fainted. That weakling. It took Roy a moment to realize what he had done.

His eyes were no longer filled with hate or anger, only remorse and sorrow. He wrenched the knife out of Mario's shoulder and wiped the blood on his clothes. I noticed Roy's hands were still bleeding, he's so UNSANITARY! Peach threw-up on the floor and Link hit his own chest a couple of times. It took me a minute to realize that Roy had a small, deep gash on his right cheek.

"What the heck is wrong with you boy?" Bowser asked, getting up to help Mario. Roy pointed the bloody knife at him.

"Don't start with me, or you'll end up like him..."

"You're crazy, Roy!" Link gagged. Roy smiled lightly at him before he left, probably for his room.

"Get Doctor Mario over here. I think I'll go talk to Roy..." Marth commanded, following Roy slowly so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Be careful!" Zelda said. Marth nodded.

I, of course, had to see what Marth was going to do.

End of chapter 5. Ooooh! Thank you for the reviews! They were SOOO nice! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please Read and Review! No flames, well constructive criticism's alright. If any of you guys have trouble with shounen-ai (which I think I spelt wrong) this is a warning. The next chapter will have it, and I don't REALLY need to tell you who it'll be about. So...


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6.

Warning- Short, brief Shounen-ai. Violence, yes.

Disclaimer:

-I, unfortunately, don't own Fire Emblem 1, 2, 6 or 7. Or SSBM

Chapter 6

I was sitting on my bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. I looked at my hands and the knife I was holding and I placed it on the bed. I couldn't believe what I had done. Without warning, Marth rushed into my room.

"Roy, do you know what you have done?" I nodded, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"What? Are you now my..." I paused and decided to lay off my smart mouthed remarks.

"I can't believe you would actually do something like that! And you didn't even show any remorse for what you did!" I shrugged, what did I care?

I noticed that Marth was inching closer to me and I moved my hand over to the knife, just in case.

Marth must've noticed this because his eyes flicked from me to the blade.

"You're not going to use that on me, are you?"

"If need be..." I replied plainly. I closed my eyes for a second, I was about to sneeze. I felt a gust of wind and I reopened them. Marth, who was now about a foot away from me, was holding my knife. I felt my heart beat faster and I quickly got up, stepping away from Marth. This scene seemed all to familiar.

"Roy, why did you do it?" I shrugged again.

"Mario made me mad...I'm sure, I know you get mad, like all the time." Marth's face turned sour.

"What?" He questioned, moving closer to me.

"It-it's true! You need anger management classes!"

"But you just don't go stabbing your problems away!" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the wall, which I was surprisingly close to.

"You're a hypocrite. You just strangled me the other day! People who aren't sure of themselves always go back on their word." I didn't even know why I had said that, probably to piss Marth off. And it did.

"I'm sure of myself! It's you who isn't!"

"How so?" I just had to keep him talking, I know he was going to use that knife on me any moment. "Is this how the Prince of Altea acts? Oh wait, the exiled Prince..." I cringed, of all the things to say!

"I TOLD you never to go there! Didn't my choking teach you anything?" He paused and then smiled evilly at me. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who killed that girl's father. You just made up a ruse to cover it up. He must've hurt you and you had to kill him. Same with your father!"

I blinked a couple times. Was that true? Did I really kill my father and Lilina's dad? All I remember of that day was that I was really sad over something he...

"No..." I choked out. Was he right?

"No what?"

I thought for a moment, one of the things I rarely do whenever I was acting emotional. I shut my eyes and tried to remember what happened. But I couldn't, and the times I couldn't remember things were the times I was angry. My eyes flew open.

"You're wrong..."

"Oh am I? You don't sound to sure of yourself..." Now I really couldn't take Marth's know-it-all-ness. I knew I had to leave before I did anything ill considered. I turned for the door, but Marth, who went all Pikachu 'quick attack' on me, pushed me back against the wall. I stumbled backwards, nearly losing my balance.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Deja vu.

"Take back what you said!" Marth commanded.

"Sorry, I don't listen to commoners." Really, I need to think...

Marth eyes turned an icy blue, and the next thing he said really hurt me, like Pichu using thunder:

"If I was your dad, I would be ashamed to have a son like you. You're pathetic, you're not honorable either. If he only knew what you did to people, how you torture them, how you live for it, he would probably die. Whoops, I'm sorry, he is already dead. And like I said before, your weak. Uh-huh! You heard me!"

It took me a while to absorb what he had said to me in. When I finally realized what he had said, I raised my fist. But before I could land a punch, Marth lowered the knife and stabbed my side. I could feel the blade slid effortlessly into it, I swear I could hear a tearing sound and I dropped to the floor. I put my arms around the lower half of my body and began to cry. Not loudly, but the tears could fill a bathtub.

I was crying not only over the excruciating pain I was feeling, but also the comment he had made. I heard Marth chuckle to himself.

"You see what Mario's feeling. Probably even ten times worse."

I shook my head, resting it on the floor. I was staring at the ground, feeling the warm blood through my fingers. Just like I did to many others. I shut my eyes, having a brief flashback of something I couldn't comprehend, then.

My first instinct was to run out of my room, but then I remembered everyone else was there. When I tried to sit up, some of my blood got on the floor. I lay my head on my legs and started to breathe hard, which was helping me to ignore the pain.

"So Roy, how do you feel?"

His voice sounded eerie, as if he was trying not to cry himself. I decided not to answer him, why should I?

"How do you feel? Do you want me to stab you again?"

I opened my mouth, but all that came out was air. Marth must've saw that, because he kneeled down next to me and removed my hand from my wound.

"You can't talk, can you?" I turned my head and ignored him. I felt Marth squeeze my hand. "I'm talking to you."

"I...know. You loser." Marth smiled and then hugged me. I wanted to bite him right then and there. And I did...

Marth POV

When I hugged Roy, I felt something like a pin poking on my shoulder. I realized Roy was biting me. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things, but it seemed logical at the time. I pulled back and glared at him. Roy looked to pathetic, holding his side and breathing like an old man. I then noticed that Roy was crying. I almost gasped, I've never seen him cry before.

"You're evil." He spat at me. I scoffed, me evil? I wasn't the one going around killing people. I wanted to say that, but I knew that would hurt him more.

"Go on, say it. I know you want to say I'm the one that's evil." Roy said.

I wanted to, but I didn't. I looked over at Roy's hands.

"Roy, when you stabbed Mario before, your hands were bleeding. Why?"

"Because, I hit it against Mario's desk." I could tell that he was lying, but I let it go.

I watched in disgust as Roy brought up his hand and licked the blood off it. I cringed.

"Eww..." And what was worse was his blood was all over the floor. I didn't even know why I stabbed him.

"Why'd you stab me?"

"I don't know..." I could sense Roy getting angry.

"What! You stabbed me for no reason! You stupid little..."

"Hey! Don't start with me alright? 'Cause I won't hesitate to hurt you again."

Roy shrank back, with fear and put his head on his legs again.

"Leave..." He said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause." Roy began to cry harder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? When I need you guys, you're not there, but when I don't need you...you're here. Just leave me alone." It never occurred to me that Roy was usually lonely.

"Even when I was a kid, I was alone...My father was either out discussing matters with those commoners or..."

"Don't you have a mom?"

"She died after I was born...those stupid townspeople...they never left my father alone. So one by one I would kill them. And then I think he found out..."

"You're father?" Roy looked up, his eyes were filled with fear, and tears.

"I-I think I killed him..."

"Who?" Roy put his head back on his legs and began talking to himself.

"I killed him...it was me...I didn't know."

_He's deranged... _

"I mean...I couldn't think straight...so that day we were under attack I..." I watched Roy bring his hands to his face and start shaking his head. "...He made me angry, so I...I killed him...I think."

Roy looked back up at me, tears still streaming down his precious face.

"I don't know what to do with myself..." There was a hint of anger in his voice. He put his hand over his wound again. I knew right then and there Roy needed someone to comfort him. I knew what I had to do, but was it right?

"I sometimes wonder why I was even born." I heard him say. Was he talking to me or himself?

"Marth..." Roy said, still staring at me. "Do you ever feel lonely?"

I nodded. "Everyone does...I guess..."

"Right...I wish I could take back everything I've done...But I know there's no way now that I'll be able to. Maybe I should just kill myself."

I put my arms around him and pulled Roy closer. "That wouldn't really solve anything." I whispered. I stroked his back and I felt him relax.

"Right, but is there any other way?" His voice was muffled because his head was covered by my clothes.

"Yes..." Really, I didn't even know any other way. But just to make him feel better. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Roy lifted his head and gazed into my eyes. His own eyes looked cold and heartless.

What to do? What to do?

I was really resisting myself from kissing him. Who knows what he would do. I might even end up hurting him. Roy blinked several times, for some odd reason.

"Marth...?" He said again. His sweet voice penetrated my reasoning.

I looked into his eyes again, and now they were filled with longing. For what? I couldn't put my finger on it.

The next thing I did, I don't think I was thinking. I'd regret from now on:

From out of nowhere came this surge of passion. And without realizing it, I was kissing Roy. It had happened so fast. At first I was nervous, but his innocence and impurity made me to feel more confident. I tightened my hold on Roy so I could make the kiss much deeper.

In my mind, all I was thinking about was that I was with Roy and that I was kissing him.

When it, sadly, came to an end, I studied Roy's face. What I found wasn't really what I expected.

Shock, ire, disgust.

That was what I saw on his face.

"Marth...you. How could you?" He asked me, standing up. Roy held his side again, and took a deep breath. "I can't believe you."

Those weren't the things I expected from him. I stood up too and brushed myself off, the knife still laying on the floor. Roy closed his eyes, his grip tightening on his side. He kneeled over and went on talking to himself.

"Roy...I..."

Ness's POV

It wasn't as bad as seeing him kiss Peach...What was I talking about? That was way worse! It sickened me, I thought it was kind of sweet. I went downstairs to see how Mario was doing. When I left, Marth was hugging Roy again. I guess he fainted. I shrugged and hummed _'Simple and Clean'_ to myself when I bumped into Popo. He seemed hectic.

"What's wrong?" Popo calmed himself down.

"Mario! He...he's. Being treated, right? And he was saying all these things. I think he's going to hurt Roy." Even though he didn't make sense, I understood him.

And Mario's intentions. I wouldn't let that happen. I heard what Roy had been through when he was a kid. It wasn't that bad, but I guess there was more to it.

"What'd Mario say?" Popo, who was about to ignore me, turned around.

"He said, he was going to kill Roy. When he was sleeping, he was going to stab him. Gouge his eyes out with the same knife Roy stabbed him with. And then he said he was going to chop his fingers off one by one. I think that's just overkill, if you ask me. I'm going to warn Roy."

I didn't know if I should stop him or what.

"What did Mario say?"

It seemed that Marth had came out of Roy's room. Roy had his arm around Marth's neck. He had bandages around his waist, he was shirtless. I still couldn't believe Marth had stabbed him. Popo didn't question the scene at all.

"Mario, you better watch out." Roy bit his lips.

"Maybe I should go apologize, huh?" He said to Marth.

"Not in your current state." I told him, but Roy wouldn't hear any of that. He let go of Marth and hobbled downstairs.

"He won't listen. Popo? Is Mario is intensive care?" The male counterpart of the Iceclimbers shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But he can still move." He said to Marth. I immediately understood Marth's concern. He was afraid that Mario would attack Roy when he said sorry. We both followed Roy down to Intensive Care. Everyone was gathered by Mario's bed. They were all surprised to see Roy there.

The instantly looked at Roy's waist.

"Mario?" The plumber opened his eyes, surprised also to see Roy there. I was thinking Roy was insane to do this. I knew, like always, that Mario was about to lash out at him.

"Yeah?" He answered in a dangerous undertone.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Mario sat up, with much ease. Even Roy, in his current state, couldn't preform such a task.

Mario smiled. "You're sorry? Is that all?" He got of his medical bed. We all moved back, to give them some space.

"Yeah...I guess."

"You guess?" He screamed, moving closer to him. I expected Roy to get into a fighter's stance, but he didn't.

"Well, Mister. You can be sorry all you want. But that's not going to change the fact that I'm going to kill you."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Mario you are all talk. Alright? I could really care less of your plans."

What a STUPID thing to say. Mario must've had this ready in his pocket, because he flicked out a pocket knife. Marth saw this coming and pulled Roy out of the way.

"Brother! What's wrong with you?" Luigi gasped, trying to get the knife. I half-expected Mario to turn around and stab his brother.

"I will have no more of this violence. Mario, get back in your bed! Roy, I want to have a talk with you." Peach said, grabbing Roy out of Marth's hands. I rubbed my chin, looks like Ness Holmes had another job to do...

Oh, I really gotta work on my endings. looks at all the reviews Oh my drools these are the most nicest, and sweetest Reviews I've ever seen! I must acknowledge you people in my next chapter! Thank-you! Oh thank-you! I will try to add all the other characters into the next chapter! Constructive Criticism is alright. Please R and R!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally updated! My laziness is a crime!

I do not own /sigh/ Fire Emblem, any of them or SSBM

Warnings-

Violence, blood and mild cursing.

Chapter 7

She led me down a long, black corridor I had never seen before. The ground was hardwood, so my sneakers squeaked. Of course she was angry, I could tell. By the way she stomped down the hallway. I put my hand to my head and sighed, wondering what she was going to do. I felt kind of guilty of the kiss I shared with Marth. I bit my lip, I hoped she would never find out.

When we reached the end of the hallway, she turned around.

"Roy! Why did you do that? Are you insane?"

"Well, it wasn't right for Mr. Man to read my note." She scoffed.

"It's-a suicide note! Of course people are going to read it!" Peach got me there. I looked at the floor, trying to look as ashamed as possible, so she could take it easy on me. She pointed at me.

"No, I'm not falling for that cute act, alright? I'm not retarded." I snickered.

"You sure?" I asked, reaching for her. She giggled as I began to tickle her.

"Hey! Stop...I'm not done scolding you!" She laughed.

"Are you ever?" I replied, hugging her. "It's not fair what Mario did." I whispered into her long hair. She shrugged.

"Well, some people you meet in life aren't going to be fair." I stepped back from her.

"Those are the people I'm going to kill." I joked. Peach frowned.

"Roy, that's not funny. You can't go around saying things like that! As you go on in your life, you're going to lose people and some are going to hurt you." I thought about that for a moment.

"I don't want to lose you, though." Peach's face sagged.

"Ooh, that was so sweet Roy. But anyway, what happened to you?" She asked, pointing to my side. I raised my shoulders, as if I was going to say Marth was the one who stabbed me. I did deserve it anyway. But she wouldn't take that. "Roy, tell me now!" She screamed.

"I hope you didn't do this to yourself, 'cause if you did, this relationship isn't going to work."

"It was..." But before I could say anything, Marth came up to us.

"Hey, what's up?" Peach gave him a dirty look.

"Hello? Where in the middle of something." Marth stuck out his tongue. I giggled a little, he looked so cute. Peach then gave me a dirty look.

"Marth, do you know who did this to Roy?" She asked.

"I don't like that look you're giving me...are you trying to say I stabbed him?" He yelled.

"Well you DID strangle him!" She countered, oh no, confrontation.

"So! That sure doesn't give you the right to accuse me!"

"Hey, I NEVER accused you! You just assumed that."

Marth clamped his mouth shut.

"What you got something to say?" Peach asked, moving closer to him. "You have no right to hurt Roy!" Marth's face started to redden.

"What? Oh, and it's right for you to use him, huh?" Peach puffed up her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me woman! You and Daisy, you're conjuring up something!"

"Conjuring? Why the hell did you use that word? Anyway, I don't know what your talking about. But admit it! You stabbed him." Marth threw his fist forward and punched her in the face. I only watched in horror, and some type of pleasure, as Peach flew to the floor.

"Marth! Why did you do that?" I said in an inaudible voice. He pinned Peach down with his hands and knees.

"You'd better tell the truth, or I swear I'll kill you." Both Peach's eyes and mine widened.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Try me." Marth answered back. "I'm only trying to help you. I'm going to expose this whore for what she really is."

"She's not a whore, Marth. What's wrong with you?"

Peach reopened her eyes. "He's just jealous because his friend isn't spending any time with him." I blinked a couple of times.

"Marth? Is that true?" Marth started to laugh one of his sinister ones.

"What? Are you actually believing her? All that sex you've been getting has really brainwashed you, huh?" I stared at him, what was he talking about?

"Where did you get that from?" Marth got up off Peach and faced me.

"You don't have to lie Roy. She brags about it all the time to Daisy."

I narrowed my eyes. "I...I don't know what your talking about." Now it was Marth's turn to be confused.

"Um, wait. You don't know what that is?" He asked. I stared at him some more.

"Uh..."

Marth still stared at me. "What've you been doing with her?"

"Nothing that you need to know."

"You confuse me, Roy."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Peach get up. She looked real angry.

"Marth, tell me. Did you really stab Roy? Any other way, I'll get you kicked out of here. Exiled again, would you like that?"

That was something I knew she wasn't supposed to say. Marth clenched his fists.

"What?" I ran I front of her.

"C'mon Marth. It isn't that big of a deal, right?"

"Get out of my way." He answered, grabbing my arm. "She's a princess. She knows how hard it is to hear that." Marth pushed me to the floor, my face pretty much kissed the ground.

"Well no, Marth. It never happened to me. Because I'm smart."

"Say that again. I dare you." Peach repeated it again. I picked my head up from the floor and turned it over to him.

"Marth...please," I pleaded. "If you touch her, I'll never forgive you." I stumbled up off the ground and laid back on the wall. For some reason I was tired. Marth ignored me and glared at Peach. They stared at each other for a moment, before Marth threw all his anger over her. I watched helplessly from the wall.

In a few seconds, I sagged back to the floor and covered my head and started to cry. I rested my head on my knees and felt the tears flow onto my jeans. In moments, the small tears turned into an uncontrollable river. Marth and Peach's screaming drowned out the sounds of me weeping, but I didn't really care.

"Say that again, Peach." Marth yelled.

Be quiet.

"I don't need to! You heard me say it already."

Be quiet.

"You're afraid."

Shut-up.

"As if!"

Just shut-up.

"Then say it!"

I clenched my fists over my head and then started to scratch myself uncontrollably. I was getting angrier and sadder. Peach and Marth's argument kept on going.

None of them cared.

Then things went quiet. I didn't like that. I raised my head slightly and turned my head a little.

I caught my breath as I noticed what was going to happen. Marth had a little dagger out, and Peach had a handgun.

All over me. I couldn't believe it. Where did those two get those things?

"Marth do you want to die?"

"I ask you the same thing."

I couldn't say anything, it was hard to. I felt my body begin to shake. I felt so sore, I couldn't even get up. I stared at them a little while longer and Marth dropped his hands. But Peach still held up her gun.

"I'm not letting my guard down."

"Me neither, you whore. But maybe you should rethink this. One shot from that gun and I'll slice your head off."

He sounded serious, and Peach looked frightened. There was nothing but anger in his eyes.

"You guys..." I whispered. Marth turned his head over to me, which proved to be a big mistake. Peach pulled the trigger on the gun. I winced at the sound, and closed my eyes for a second. But I reopened it instantly. Marth was holding his shoulder.

Betrayal.

"You...wench!" He sputtered out. Peach stared wide-eyed at him.

"I'm not going to die!" She screamed, crying. She pulled the trigger again, but she didn't count on me being there. I pushed her, so the bullet ricocheted off the wall, somehow, and came back, hitting her.

But it wasn't long before I started feeling pain in my arm. I fell and lifted my arm up. I was wrong, the bullet hadn't really hit her. It skimmed her side and got me instead. Peach was looking at me, scared.

But where was Marth. I looked up and saw him holding the gun. What an amazing turn of events.

"You...you were against me? You actually...I can't believe you!" He shouted at me. What was he talking about? He changed the gun from me to Peach every so often.

"Marth?" He shook his head.

"Don't you dare even say my name. You wanted me to get killed. But you failed. You..."

He pressed the trigger slightly.

"You're delusional..." I whispered. Marth stepped farther away from me.

"You..."

"Marth, will you quit it?" Peach asked. He just ignored her and kept glaring at me.

"You're not really going to shoot me...are you?" Marth growled.

"Say one more thing..."

"Marth! What the hell is going on here?" Link was walking down the hallway. "Is that a gun? Where the hell...Roy? Peach?" Marth stepped away from Link.

"Get away." Link scoffed.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to let you shoot my friend." Now it was Marth's turn to laugh.

"Friend? He tried to kill me." Link frowned and stared at me.

"What? Marth...that's not..." He turned his head over to me.

"I told you to shut-up!"

Maybe I should've. Everything seemed to slow down as Marth shot the gun. I, of corse being a moron, just sat there. I felt the bullet enter my chest. I coughed and put my arms around myself.

Deja Vu all over again.

Blood was coming out of my mouth and my chest. I threw my head back and laid on my stomach, groaning. I heard Marth press the gun again, some how my hearing was a lot better. Well, when you're about to die, I guess that's what happens...

/Link's POV/

I couldn't believe what I saw. When Marth shot the gun again, all I could do was stare. I was guessing this one hit home. After all was done, Marth dropped to the floor, exhausted. I was angry.

"Marth! How could you!" I punched his face and took the gun from him. I put it in my pocket and went over to Roy. He wasn't moving, and that worried me. But should I even care. What Marth had said, Roy trying to kill him, stayed in my mind. Peach was weeping so much and nudging Roy.

"Roy? Roy...?" She kept on saying. I knew he couldn't be dead.

Marth stared from the corner getting up...

"Maybe I shouldn't...Roy..." He murmured...

/Roy's POV/

I sat myself back up, still holding myself. The pain was to unbearable.

Dizzy.

I didn't even know where the other bullet had went, but I know it was inside me...some how.

So dizzy.

I tried to stand up, and with much effort, I did.

"Roy, sit your butt back down. I'll get Dr. Mario over here." I felt my anger rise.

"Shut-up Link. I don't need any one's help!" I screamed back at him. I started to walk away, my vision was blurred. I couldn't see hardly see a thing. I stumbled a little and Marth caught me.

Those hands...

I glared at him, and tried to push him away. When I was free and ran off. It was hard, but some how I managed.

Emotions...

"Roy! Come back! You won't survive if you..." I didn't want to hear the rest. I didn't care.

The televison was blasting, everyone was watching a movie.

I banged into someone.

"Roy!" Even though I couldn't see, I knew...

"Ness..." He must've been surprised to see me, all covered in blood. I got back up and went to my room.

"Roy! Wait!"

I slammed my door and locked it. I rested my back on the door and my legs gave away. I let myself fall to my floor. I had no more tears to shed. My eyes were dry.

All I had in my heart was hatred for everyone. I put my hands to my face.

I was a fool, this was the last time that anyone would ever deceive me. I removed my hands from my face and wobbled over to my bed, falling into it.

Never again...

I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelope me...

Never again...

* * *

Alright, that was corny. And the POV switched so fast from Roy to Link and back to Roy...And you're all probably wondering. _Kurai! Why'd you put all those adjectives in the middle of sentences?_ You know like: Emotions, Those Hands, Never again, Shut-up and Dizzy? Well, I guessed it sorta made the mood more...you know. Sad.

Hey, I'm glad you like my story you guys/sniff/ you all make me feel so...special! Oh, here are my acknowledgments for you wonderful reviewers!

_Gadonken King_- Nice name...I like that. Yeah, I just really wanted to add that Marth/Roy scene...sorry if it...you know...angered you. And yes, I made Mario mean. You're reviews are also so nice. /sniff/ I'll try to update more

_Icy Chinoumi_- Ah! My partner in crime/laughs/ Mario does the peace sign a too much. Yes, we are all romance addicts...I could really care less if someone paired Ness up with Ganon /lying through her teeth/

_Felik_-Everyone's busting on the plumber...

_Dragon's Return_-I like your name too! I love dragons. Yes, Roy's very crazy...that little punk...

_Roy's War Goddess Riku_- I also loved the Roy's war Goddess name...who are you referring to? Now people are starting to bust ON ROY!

_Max Fuchs_-I have a loud voice, alright? You really scare me. /laughs/ Joking

_DieChan_-I updated...BLAH!

_A Mid-Boss named Malik_- How the heck is your name so long? And this is just for you to know /looks around/ I really don't like Ness

Whoa..I'm not that good of an acknowledge-r. I'll try to update soon! And in case you were all thinking this- Roy isn't dead.

Any warnings for the next chapter? Hmm, maybe violence and straight romance...and more of Roy-boy's past will be reveled. I can guarantee that.

Well, Au Revoir, Mon Amis /French for- Goodbye, My friends/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8's here. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer

Don't own FE or SSBM

Warnings-

Gut-retching violence /lies through teeth/

Chapter 8

"_Hello My Lord! How are you today?" _

_I stared at the lowly_ _commoner and smirked. These were the people..._

"_Oh...hello. I'm quite all right." _

_These commoners that took up my father's time..._

"_Oh thank-you so much. You're father has done so much for us..."_

_The time that he should be spending with ME..._

"_What do you mean?" _

_His only son..._

"_You must be very lonely...Our little affairs has made your father leave the castle countless o' times...I only imagine..." _

_These people who couldn't even speak right..._

"_You can't imagine." _

_I spat out. These losers..._

"_Why my lord! Why so harsh?" _

_Are they more important in my father's eyes than me?_

"_Why so harsh? You're stupid troubles has made my father restless. He can hardly sleep at night!" _

_If only there was away..._

"_I'm so sorry, milord. But we do need-" _

_Just the sight of them..._

"_Silence! I can't stand the sight of you, or your damn-You're pest. You infest our country with your troubles." _

_I brought out my sword, but my mentor, Marcus, stopped me from doing any harm to the infidel._

"_Get off me, Marcus!" _

_I screamed, but he held on to me tight. _

"_Lord Roy, you must calm yourself. You're attracting a crowd." _

_He was right, so I sheathed my sword and walked away. These imbeciles will pay..._

_I was so angry that I didn't even see the young girl jump up in front of me. _

"_Lord Roy!" _

/Ness POV/

I heard Roy scream. I had been standing by his door, banging on it for the past 15 minutes.

"Roy! Roy what's wrong?"

"Ness...?" He said softly.

"Open this door at once!" I wanted to sound just like Marth and his old-school way of talking.

"Just leave me alone!" Luckily I had a card with me. I had learned this trick from my sister. I slid the gift card between the door and the frame. I twisted the knob and it opened immediately.

Roy was sitting on his bed with his covers wrapped around him. His face was pale and he didn't look so great.

"What are you doing in here? I said leave me alone!" Roy shouted.

"What happened?"

"Shut-up."

"Did Marth do this to you?"

"I said shut your damn mouth. I don't want to hear that name!"

I flinched, his voice was so loud.

"And leave, now. Or you'll regret it."

Yeah, he actually thinks I'm going to listen to him?

"Why did you just scream?" Roy narrowed his eyes and looked away from me.

"Get a life."

I walked closer to his bed.

"Answer my question."

I had to be more assertive. Show no fear! That's what I learned in a book that taught me how to deal with bullies. And Roy was certainly acting like one.

But as I stared at him, I detected some sort of sorrow in his eyes.

"Alright, I had a dream. Okay, a nightmare."

"Really? What was it about."

Roy rested his back on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"It's a suppressing memory of mine. There's no reason you should know. It would frighten you."

I laughed. I've seen almost every horror movie ever made!

"Yeah right Roy. I can take it." Roy snapped his head over to me.

"If I can't take it, what makes you think you can?" He then looked away from me again. "Alright, I'll tell you. But I'm warning you Ness, after your done hearing this, you'll probably not want to speak to me again."

"Shut-up and just tell me already."

Roy smiled slightly and then shrugged.

"It all happened this one day. I went to the village with my mentor, Marcus. He's a paladin. But anyway, this one peasant was thanking me because my father was helping them so much. He then said he was sorry that my father wasn't around that much at the castle. That fool just kept on dragging on his thanks. I couldn't stand the sight of him. I was about to kill him, when Marcus stopped me. So, frustrated, I left. I was so angry, that I didn't notice this girl in front of me. She was, I think, a kid? And everything happened so fast...I took out my sword and killed her. It was horrible..."

Roy paused and sighed.

"Marcus was stunned also, but I never felt so satisfied in my life. But I knew what I did was wrong, so I ran. I only ran so Marcus won't chastised me, like he always did. He couldn't catch up with me, and I hid in the outskirts of town. There I took refuge for a couple of days, I was acting like a child. I should've gone back and received my punishment. But I was afraid what my father would say. His son, his own flesh and blood, had killed someone. A kid even. I grew angrier with myself, with each passing day. I just wanted to kill myself. Then one day, these poor, unsuspecting people saw me crying. They asked me what was wrong. They should've just left me alone..."

Roy stopped again and blinked a couple of times. He rolled over, away from me and continued;

"...I was so infuriated. I just wanted to be left alone. I told them to leave, or else. But they just wanted to get in the favor of a Lord of Lycia."

Roy started to laugh maniacally. I stepped back, this man was crazy.

"...So that was their last warning. I had advised well enough, but the persisted. So, without a second guessing myself, I slew each and everyone of them. A teenager, a woman, a man and some old fat dude. After I was done, I felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of me. I watched their blood float over to me, almost inviting me. So, I drank it."

My face probably look as if I dropped 50 sour warheads and Jolly Ranchers in my mouth.

"The woman's blood was probably the most tastiest. But, eh, whatever. I threw their bodies in the river and watched them drown. The teenager's head, I planted it on someone's fence. It was like a work of art. From that day on, I knew the only way to make me happy was to end someone's life."

Roy jumped off his bed and headed towards me.

"And right now, Ness, I'm not feeling to happy."

There was blood all over his clothes, and I finally noticed that his room smelt just like it. I gagged. I was so afraid of Roy now. He was like a cannibal or something. Roy lunged at me, and caught my arm before I could escape. He pushed me up against his wall and grinned evilly at me.

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you what I did to the bodies before I threw them into the river. I took out each ones heart and gouged out their eyes. I tried to eat their hearts, and I got kind of sick...But any which way, I did enjoy it. Although I did throw up the rest of the day."

He rolled his eyes and squeezed my arm. Blood was pouring out of his chest, it was real nasty. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger.

"This...this dagger, this is what Marth wanted to use on Peach. I picked it up, just in case I saw him again. But I guess I can use it on you."

He put it up to me and I could feel the frigid blade cut my neck effortlessly. The pain was agonizing and Roy covered my mouth so my screams would be muffled. I stared at him, but he wasn't looking at me. My head swarmed with ideas of what I should do.

"Roy!"

He let go of me and turned his head over to the door. Zelda was standing there.

"What were you just...what happened to you?"

I felt my neck, nothing was cut. I gazed at Roy's hands, he was using the dull side of the blade. I moved away from him and stared at his face.

"Zelda? What are you doing in here?" She ran over to me and picked me up.

"What the hell were you doing to Ness?" Roy got up and leaned against the wall.

"I...well..." He stared at his swollen knuckles. "I...um...I don't know. Just leave me alone." Zelda snarled at him.

"Shut-up Roy. Just shut-up. You disgust me." She screamed at him, talking me out of his room. I heard him slam his door.

When we were a good distance away, she put me down and started to cry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hey, you have the Triforce of Wisdom. You should know." She glared at me.

"This isn't a joke! Roy could've killed you."

"But he didn't...he spared me."

"I don't care. He's dangerous."

"Only when he's been hurt." Zelda stared at me.

"What...?"

"That's what he told me." Zelda nodded. "Zelda, I think he needs help. Not mental help, we can get him that later. But, I think he needs a doctor. He looks really wounded." Zelda nodded again.

"Alright, but you stay here. I'll go get him."

"Be careful."

/Roy's POV/

When Zelda entered my room, I was sitting by my window. I was hurting all over, but I didn't show that. I bet Ness wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. Who was I supposed have a conversation with?

"Roy, come on. Let me take you to Dr. Mario."

"Leave me alone. He doesn't like me anyway."

"Don't argue with me Roy, or else."

"Or else what? You'll hurt me? I've already been hurt enough. Why don't you just kill me?"

She seemed stunned, but I didn't care. I sat down on my chair and put my head on my desk.

"Just end my life right now."

"You're delirious."

"No, I'm not. Just do it, or I'll just do it myself."

I was serious. I didn't want to live anymore. I'd suffered too much in my life, I just wanted to die.

"Don't say that! Are you mad?"

"If you were me, you'd probably want to end your life too. So don't you dare contradict me."

"What happened down there?" I disregarded her question and started to bang my head on my desk. I then began to develop a headache, so I stopped.

"Just follow me, Roy."

"NO!" I snapped. Zelda grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room. I didn't resist.

I was starting to get exhausted, from walking. In a few minutes we were downstairs. She took me over to the clinic so Mario could treat me.

/Marth's POV/

When Roy walked in with Zelda, I felt my blood boil. Dr. Mario had already treated me, and I was about to leave. When Roy saw me, his face turned pale. He was frightened. Well I did shoot him. I felt an air of triumph float around me. I smirked over at Roy. Taught him a lesson.

But he did look worse off than me. I shrugged as they past me. I just wanted to shove him.

"Roy, what happened? Played with fire huh?" Dr. Mario joked. Roy looked down.

"Oh, quit the jokes and treat him." Zelda commanded. Dr. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll treat him."

"You'd better..."

* * *

Okay, chapter 8 done. I wanted to get this up ASAP. I hoped you liked this chapter. It wasn't all that long. And all the things I wrote were so unrealistic. I didn't get any romance in...darn. And only a bit of Roy's past came up. Now that seemed corny...

Well, until next time, mon amis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, I also wanted to get this up ASAP

Disclaimers

I don't own anything, only my dumb stories

Warnings

Violence, short, sexual reference...I guess

Chapter 9

/Ness' POV/

I scratched my head. I was sure that Zelda didn't like Roy. With all those things she said about a week ago.

Hm. I'll never understand girls.

I went over to my desk and turned on my computer. I watched it flicker a few times and then the Blue Screen of Death came up. I gave it a much needed slap before I restarted it. I needed to buy a new one.

I opened up the word processing program and started to type. I pretended to. All the information I got from Roy wasn't really working. I had to make a best selling book. I heard someone step into my room, but I ignored it.

"It's Marth." The person said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Whatcha writting?" I shook off his hand.

"A best selling story."

"Oh, what's the genre?"

I thought for a moment.

"I...I don't know yet. Maybe anguish."

"Make it tragedy."

"Why?" Marth sat down on my bed and didn't say anything.

"I don't know. Tragedy is a great genre. It's almost like anguish, I guess. Only people die. But it's sad! And people die and others feel bad, yeah..."

I stopped typing and looked at my fingers. "Like Roy's life, huh?"

Marth shifted on the bed. "Why'd you say that?"

I scoffed loudly at him. "Oh! You know what I'm talking about! You shot Roy."

"What? Where did you get that? Did Roy tell you?"

I turned my chair around and started madly at him. "He didn't need to tell me. I could already tell. I thought you guys were friends. Good friends."

There was an eerie silence.

"No we're not."

"Ah don't lie! I saw you two. You totally kissed him."

I really needed to stop saying totally. For the first time I got a good look of him. He had a cast around his whole arm. I've never seen that before...

Marth rolled his eyes. "I don't care about him. I never did. I was just his friend. And friends don't..."

"You're just about messed up as Roy. Friends care about other friends. You both are crazy." Marth got to his feet and glared at me.

"Don't you dare compare me to him." He moved closer to me.

Ah, not again. I rolled between his legs and ran out of my door. Marth followed me slowly. This was like The Shining! I freaked and started screaming my head off.

"Shut your mouth, Ness!" Falco yelled at me, everyone was watching a movie.

Eating Popcorn!

I wanted to make a detour, but Marth was on my tail. And no one, not even Link, cared if he was about to dash my head upon the floor.

There was only one safe haven. The clinic. Where Roy and Zelda were. I ran straight there, Marth a few thousand feet away, waving his fist.

When I got there, the door was locked. I stared lamely at it and banged the door. Zelda opened it and I flew inside.

"Lock the door! Marth's coming!" Zelda covered my mouth and pointed over to a sleeping Roy. I rolled my eyes and locked the door. But no sooner then I did that, Marth came banging at the door. We all freaked, even Peach, who I just noticed was in here.

Roy was groaning, so Zelda opened the door. Marth came stomping in, pointing at me.

"You lil'."

"Shut-up, Marth." Roy muttered under his breath.

Marth's face was turning red. Peach gave him the middle finger.

"You punk. I still can't believe you shot him!" She said. Marth walked over to Roy and sat down near his legs. Peach also moved closer to Roy, to protect him, I guess. Marth stared at his face, and closed his eyes.

/Marth's POV/

Peach was really starting to piss me of again. But I've got to learn how to control my anger. Roy started to stir, and now I was wishing that we were in the room alone. He opened his eyes a little and looked at me. He still seemed a little angry, and scared too. I stared back at him. And then...

"Hey Roy. Are you awake. I can see your eyes!" Peach screamed, grabbing him. She pulled him in for a hug.

"Ow, you're hurting me." He moaned, trying to move away from her. But she held on tight.

Roy had bandages wrapped around his upper half of his body. Mario overdid it, if you asked me.

When he pulled away from Peach, he looked over at Ness.

"Oh, hi." Ness reopened the door I must've closed.

"Yeah, c'mon Zelda! Everyone's watching a movie! I think it's 'She's too old' or something crappy like that. But there serving Popcorn!"

They went berserk and rushed out of the room. Roy sighed.

"Boy, I wish I could watch that movie." He laid back on his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"Why can't you?" Peach asked. What a stupid thing to say.

"'Cause no one likes me there. And Marth, why the hell are you here?"

I wasn't at all stunned by that question.

"I was chasing Ness. I didn't come here to see if you were alright. Of course not."

Roy removed the pillow from his face. He looked so sad.

"Yeah. Of course not." His voice cracked at the last part. He covered his head again.

"Well I'm leaving." I said, Roy shrugged.

"Alright." Peach gave me the finger again.

I went for the exit before Roy said;

"I didn't betray you, you monkey. You're so conceited."

A monkey? Conceited. I turned around.

"Roy, shut-up."

"You're not the boss of me."

"So."

"You're an evil person." He sat up and coughed. Peach put her arms around him.

"Marth, why don't you just leave. Before your anger gets the best of you." I turned my head over to her.

"Peach, stay out of this." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual." He got up from his bed, pushing Peach away and stood in front of me.

I laughed. "Are you trying to challenge me? You know you can't win." Roy smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

A knife.

This kid's full of surprises.

"Marth, remember what I told you not to say. You know, that you care about me. Or something like that," He moved closer. "I told you, whenever anyone ever said that. They'll probably end up hurting me."

I saw Peach smirk from the corner. Was she in on this too?

"And you did. You don't really care about others, do you?" He brought the knife up and laughed to himself. "I've always wanted to do this. But I never had any courage to."

"Do what?"

"Kill myself. I've already accomplished the task of killing others." He nodded.

"What? Roy what are you talking about?" Peach asked. Roy shrugged.

He was about to say something to her, so I snatched the knife out of his hands and placed it in my pocket.

"You know. I could tell Mario, get you carted back to Pherae. Or I we can keep this between just us 3. And I don't ever want to see you try to kill yourself. Or mention it." Roy wasn't surprised.

"I knew you would do that," He stated in a monotone voice. "But, you can't keep watch on me twenty-four seven. You would be a pervert if you did that. And why do you care all of a sudden?"

I thought of a reason. I cared about him, of course. But it wasn't all that much. "I don't-I just don't want your death to be on my conscious." I lied.

Roy bought that.

"Alright."

"But don't think I'm going to let you go off that easy. I can come to your room whenever I want. You know, so I won't be a pervert. But anyway, if I see you trying to kill yourself, or anyone else. I'll make your life a living hell." Roy's eyes sparkled.

"You really do care!" Then he went back to normal. "Okay, I got you."

Peach walked up to us. "Are you going to forgive him for shooting you?"

"Peach, you think I forgave you for shooting me?"

I hadn't. And I wanted to get her back.

"Hey, retribution isn't the answer." Roy said in a pleading voice.

"We just don't get along Roy." I said.

"Well, I don't care. Just quit fighting."

"Roy, stay out of this. If Marth wants to pay me back, he can just try. Remember I got Mario and the others."

I rolled my eyes.

"And I got Link, Young Link, Zelda and the others too."

"Then, Marthy-boy, why don't we settle this right now?"

I pointed at her, does she think I'm that retarded?

"Watch your back, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. That's all I have to say."

"You too, Exiled Prince Marth of the Kingdom of Altea. You too."

"Yeah, and if I see any of guys cooking up any trouble. I kill you." Roy stomped out of the room.

/Peach's POV/

I always thought of the past so fondly. Sitting on my bed, after the confrontation with Marth, that's were I always daydreamed. I was waiting for Daisy, to put our plan into action.

I didn't like the scheme we were working on. I turned to my side as she entered my room. She was bubbling with excitement.

"You should've been there. Ganon got into an explosive fight with Roy. And even though that boy's injured...they still fought. Well, it really wasn't a fight. Roy ran away. But they both got a few hits in. That boy should've just shut-up."

"What did he do?" I was starting to fret.

"Well, I guess the kid wanted to watch the movie, but Ganon started making fun of him. He made fun of his family, and he said some pretty cruel things. Called him a psychopath. Roy couldn't take it. So it escalated from there."

"Maybe I should go check up on him." Daisy shook her head.

"No, we have to put Operation Blue Hawk into action."

"Operation what? I thought it was called-"

"Nah, didn't like the name. So, how are you and Roy doing?"

"Fine..." I sighed. I started to reminisce what happened five nights ago. I couldn't believe he did that. It was so wonderful.

Daisy gave me a thumbs-up and grinned. She then tied up her long brown hair;

"Don't get to attached! But what did you do?"

"Everything..."

I planted my head on my bed and started to snicker. "It was so nice. I mean, I thought he would back out!"

"Wait, don't tell me you two..." I nodded.

Daisy squealed and started laughing.

"But, you don't want to get pregnant. So don't do it too much." I frowned.

"I don't choose the times. Um, Roy does. He kind of scares me."

"Harsh. But Mario and Luigi aren't noticing." I sat up.

"But, if they did find out. They'll have his head." Daisy scrunched her nose.

"Yeah. But we still have to make them jealous. At any cost. So you'll stay with Roy. But what about me? Link or Marth? Those are the only hot guys I could think of."

"There's Fox."

"He hates me. Link's cool, but he's too aloof. Marth's hot and handsome, but he has anger issues."

"Pick Link. Marth's anger is a little too...overbearing."

Daisy clapped her hands. "Right, I'll start hitting on him. But I have to watch out for Zelda. That whore..." She growled.

Daisy was about to leave, but I stopped her. "Daisy. Do you think Roy's...what do you think of him?" Daisy crinkled her nose again.

"He's annoying. Stupid. Has no brains whatsoever. Cruel. Has a big mouth. He's puny and he can't fight. I wish he'll die. He needs too. He's useless. Like I said, don't get to close to him."

That was so mean. She left and I wanted to see Roy. If he was okay.

I went to his room and tried his door.

Locked.

"Roy," I said in an alluring voice. "It's me, Peach."

"Le...ave...me..." His voice was so low and scratchy I couldn't hear him. I was staring to get scared.

"Roy! Please open up!"

He tried to say something, but I couldn't hear him. I tried for his door, but it wouldn't budge.

I began to sweat. I needed someone, fast. I ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Link and Marth were conversing there.

"Guys! Something...Roy. I think. Come on! I think he's trying to..."

I couldn't finish. Link and Marth stared at me, as if I were crazy.

"What? We can't understand you..."

Marth nudged Link.

"Nah, he's okay. Ganon just pushed him around a couple of times and said some things. He can take that." I clenched my fists.

"No he can't! Forget you Marth. You're a lousy friend. Link!"

"Alright, we'll follow."

All three of us went upstairs.

"Roy, open up." Link said, knocking on his door. Marth pushed him back.

"Watch the pro do it." He took out his credit card and slide it into the door. It opened easily. Link growled.

Roy's room was dark, and it smelt funny. Like blood.

"Hey Roy?" Link said. Marth coughed.

"The smell..." My leg hit something soft.

"Roy!" Marth and Link rushed over to me. We bent down.

Roy was staring straight ahead, his eyes had a blank look to them. One arm were wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Hey, man, speak to me." Link pleaded, but Roy didn't say a thing. I nudged him, but nothing happened.

"Roy?"

His eyes slowly drooped and his head moved onto his knees.

"Gu...ys. I...m so...so..rry. Fo...r everything."

Roy stammered. I saw his fist clench. I noticed him tense as he brought out his other hand, which was hidden before.

Our eyes grew impossibly large.

A bloody knife.

"You...just came out of the clinic! What's wrong with you?" I screamed.

Roy slowly lifted his head and he grinned at us.

"Everything."

He closed his eyes and his body relaxed, the knife clattering to the floor. Marth picked him up.

"I'll take him to Dr. Mario. He may have to go to a real hospital."

Link followed him, and I stayed behind. I took the knife in my hands and started to cry.

Roy needed some help.

And he needed it right away.

* * *

I love knives. Not like that. I use them like swords, cause I love hearing the sounds of the swishing. Don't fret, Roy isn't dead. Now what fun would that be? I'll try to update soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...already? Whoa...I can't believe it! Being such a ditz, I never noticed that I was that.../blah blah/

Disclaimer: If I really owned SSBM, it would be a very f-upped game. ESRB rating from a T to an A. Rated A for: Violence, sexual themes, gore, intense sexual themes, comic mishceif?...

Warnings: Um..If I missed any, tell me. Violence? No. Other crap? Huh?

Chapter 10

"He's lucky to be alive." As if I wasn't awake. That doctor just thinks I'm lucky. I'm not. I knew it was Marth was the one, along with Peach and Link, who brought me here. I'd only fainted for about 10 minutes, I guess. I opened my eyes slightly, and I saw Peach sitting on a chair beside my hospital bed. She really did care. Her face was red, so I guess she was crying.

"Hey Peach?" I said. Her mouth turned into a smile.

"You're alive."

"Of corse I am." I replied angrily. I was happy that at least someone cared about me. But I didn't let that effect me.

"You're alive." She repeated.

"Of course. It's the training I've gone through. I have endurance." Peach got up and was about to hug me, but I pulled back.

"Um, are you sure you want to hug me? I mean look what I did to myself..." I felt tears begin to form and I didn't hold them back.

"Someone like me shouldn't deserve to be alive." I said, my voice was beginning to crack.

Peach sat down next to me. "It doesn't matter. And quit saying that about yourself."

"I can't and I won't. It's true and you know it."

"Roy, that's it! Why don't you quit being so negative about yourself. What's wrong with you?"

She yelled.

"I don't know. Everything. I'm just crazy."

I cringed, my chest started to hurt.

"Roy? Are you ok?"

I shook my head and began to breath harder. It was hurting so much, and the tears just kept on streaming down my face.

"Should I get a doctor?"

Peach got up.

"No." I chocked out, closing my eyes.

"Maybe I should."

"I said no." I heard Peach stop.

"I'm only trying to help."

"Arguing with me isn't helping."

I growled back, clenching my teeth.

"You know Roy-" She stamped her feet. "I just can't stand being in here with you."

"Then just leave." I heard the door slam and I reopened my eyes. "Peach?"

I didn't think she would actually leave.

I was alone.

Again.

That knife I had used, was supposed to kill me, not land me here. I needed a better way to take my life.

A knife or a sword just won't cut it.

I lowered my legs and rested back on my pillow and turned over. I was tired.

I wanted to go back home to Pherae, but I couldn't. I was a failure. But I wonder, who was taking over Pherae now, since my father's death?

I felt weak. I'd only came here becasue I wanted...I needed to get away from everything.

I feel so pathetic. I was anyway.

I was still hurting, but I deserved it. I deserved every bad thing I could think of.

A paper cut, getting slapped upside the head, getting raped, getting stood up by someone.

The list went on and on. I felt my head start to boil.

"I don't deserve any of this..." I whispered to myself. Why me?

I closed my eyes again, I don't want to be alive.

I never was asked to be born anyway. I was just a waste of space...

I was puny. I can't even defend myself. Unless I'm angry.

I was staring outside at the window, it had started raining. And my white hospital room was kind of annoying me. And that's when it happed.

I had to use the bathroom. I sat up and fell out of my bed. The bandages around me were kind of stupid and retarded. I tried to stand up, but for some reason, my chest started to hurt again. I coughed. Weren't those nurses supposed to come and check on me? I waddled over to the door. Why didn't I get those pull out toilets?

I reached for the door knob, but then somebody pushed the door open so fast, I couldn't get out of the way.

Gosh, my nose started to hurt.

"Roy?" it was Peach, again. I pushed the door out of my away.

"How could you not know I was hit by the door?" I asked. I posed that question kind of oddly.

"I'm sorry about my outburst before. I was just worried." I shrugged.

"Where...is anyone else here?" Peach frowned.

"No, Marth and Link left a little while ago."

That really hurt.

"So...no one came to check to see if I was alright?"

"No one. Besides Ness and Zelda. Their out in the hall."

I slid to the floor and covered my head with my arms.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Peach asked, in an alarmed voice. I shook my head and started to cry.

"Roy?" She said again, kneeling down in front of me. I threw myself at her and cried on her t-shirt. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Everyone hates me." She snorted.

"When did you notice that...?" I squeezed my hands together.

"Why does everyone hate me? Why don't you hate me?" I asked, still crying.

"Ooh...um I don't know." I lifted my head up and stared at her.

"Don't lie to me. Of course you know why everyone hates me." Peach sighed and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, if you really want to know. It's your attitude."

"My attitude?"

"Yes. It's how you act. You behave as if your better than everyone. And when people make fun of you, you act like you don't care. And that annoys us."

Us? I didn't even get what she was talking about. She sighed.

"Maybe it's the way you were brought up. But I sure as hell don't act like you and neither does Marth. I can't say the same about Daisy though." I looked down at the cement floor.

"I still don't get you. I wasn't brought up like you or Marth." Peach snapped her fingers.

"Exactly. Your father must've spoiled you." I bit my lip.

"My father didn't spoil me." I replied.

"Hey, you don't have to get angry. You wanted to know."

"I just don't get it. What do I have to do to get you guys to like me? I just want to make friends."

"Well, for starters you can stop acting so stiff around people. Live a little and play jokes, like Ness or Young Link."

"I'm not like any of those goons." I wiped my face and sat back on my knees. Peach rolled her eyes and said something inaudible. She stood up and pointed to the door.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I shook my head.

"Roy, you're useless." I snapped my head over to her.

"What?"

"You're just really pathetic. I'm sorry to say that. But it's true." I got up on my feet and stumbled towards her. My legs had fallen asleep. I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I really just don't get you. I'm useless? I'm pathetic. Where do you people come up with these things?" Peach stared at me as if I had two heads or something.

"You people? What do you mean: 'you people'? Really, I think you have to get some things straight. You need to work on your people skills. When you talk to somebody, explain and think before you say anything."

That really didn't make any sense.

"Everyone says that to me, and I don't need to take the same crap I used to get, from my girlfriend."

Peach placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you think everything I say is crap. That's BS Roy. And in case you don't know, that means bullshit. And get your hands off me."

"Where do you think your going?" She stopped walking and whirled her head around.

"I don't need to tell you, peasant. I hope you know, my rank is much higher than yours, so you can't go around ordering me."

"Yeah, but you're still a woman. And I could care less about your tittle." Peach turned around fully.

"You sexist!"

"Your changing the subject!" I quickly countered.

"What damn subject? We weren't saying anything! Man, I never thought my boyfriend would actually be a sexist." I wanted to slap her, her hair was just flying every which way. She twirled back for the door, but I caught her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked, I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Quit saying that! And let go of me." I threw her, amazingly, onto my bed. Peach was stunned that I had tossed her so far. I staggered onto the mattress also and laid down to catch my breath.

"Don't you dare go anywhere." That rhymed!

"Or what? You're going to slap me?" She said in a mocking voice. I sat up, one hand on my forehead, and frowned.

"Don't try me." My head was burning and my body was aching. I wanted to go call the nurse, but I was feeling weak. Peach was pissed off in the corner. "Peach...?"

She looked down at me. "What?"

"Could you please get the...doctor?" I asked, my vision was started to fail again. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Please?" I begged. "I'm not feeling so well." She shrugged and got up from my bed.

"Well, I'm leaving you. Au revoir." She said in her damn high voice, slamming the door shut. I rested my head on my pillow. I began to cough and my chest started to hurt. I began to sweat a great deal, and it started to get warm. I wrinkled my nose as the painful sensation came and went. I wonder what was wrong. I was too tired to call for help, so I wished that Peach was getting somebody.

But I doubted that...

/Ness' POV/

Peach came stomping out of Roy's room again. Zelda rolled her eyes. "We better go and check on him." Peach heard that and stopped in her tracks.

"Don't even bother. Let that kid stew in his own...OH! Cookies!" She ignored us and ran for the free samples. At a hospital.

"Will you just put that thing down! What are you writing?"

She leaned over. "Get away! I'm writing an auto-biography!" I slammed my laptop's hood down. Zelda again rolled her eyes. "We should go check up on Roy." I nodded and opened my laptop bag and placed it inside. Zelda and I walked over to his room door and she knocked on it. No one answered. I shrugged and turned the knob.

We casually waltzed in, all sophisticated and all. Zelda's eyes winded and she gasped.

"Roy. Are you all right?" I had to stand up on my tip-toes to see him. His face was a deep red and he was covered in sweat.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked.

"He could be, or maybe he's unconscious. Let me go get someone. Stay here."

I nodded my head. Roy was breathing pretty hard.

A few minutes later, Zelda came back in, with a stupid looking doctor.

"Um, what's wrong here?" He stared at Roy. "Oh, um why is his face red?" Zelda looked as if she wanted to slap him. "Oh! I think these are the symptoms of the flu...or maybe it was pneumonia. Or maybe a fever. Or maybe just dehydration...OH! I got it, he has a fever." He brought out a thermometer and shoved it into Roy's mouth.

"Did you wash that?" Zelda asked. The doctor stared at her.

"I think..."

"You THINK?" We both screamed. He shrugged and took it out of Roy's mouth. It took him a minute or two to understand the reading.

"Um, he has a fever of...107? Or maybe it's...oh 105. He needs some help. I'll go get a real doctor." Zelda kicked him out of the room and tended to Roy.

"And Peach just left him like this?" She asked. Roy opened his eyes a little and looked at us.

"Guys?" I waved at him like the idiot that I am. Zelda smiled at him.

"Hello, you felling okay?"

"No, I feel weak."

"Well you have a fever. Or maybe...I don't know."

A person knocked and walked in.

"Oh, hello I'm doctor...oh hey guys." It was Daisy. I forgot she was a doctor, Peach was the nurse. Zelda snarled, she didn't like Daisy either.

"Oh, hey. Can you help him?" Daisy pushed Zelda and I got of the way and kneeled down next to him. She seemed kind of angry, well then again, she didn't like Roy.

"Yeah, he has a fever. Ness, get him some water."

Although I hated Daisy, I loved her voice. I was smooth, unlike Peach's unbearable screech. It was like listening to that girl who sang '_Simple and Clean_'. I found a plastic cup and filled it with water. I handed it to Daisy and she put two tablets in Roy's hands.

"Here, take these. They're fever reducers. Take one every 5-6 hours. Oh, and don't overdose them. You could kill yourself." Roy nodded and threw the pills into his mouth.

Daisy turned. "He must've got this from all the stress he's been going through. But he better be careful, too much is really bad."

I nodded., yeah Roy's been having to much bad things going on lately.

"You guys better leave him alone to rest. I have to tell him something about these tablets." We rolled our eyes and stepped out of his room.

"That whore." Zelda stated, closing the door.

/Daisy's POV/

I was so glad that Roy was weak. After he was done taking them, he stared at me.

"Um, Daisy? Would these pills really kill me if I overdose them?" That came out of nowhere.

I nodded. Roy smiled a little and threw the covers over his head.

"Roy, do you want to kill yourself, or something?"

"Why do you think I'm here anyway?" I shrugged, but he couldn't see me.

"Attempted suicide. That's why I'm here. But I failed. I know you don't like me, so that's why I'm telling you this. Before midnight tonight, you won't hear from me ever again." He laughed hysterically. My heart dropped. My plan wasn't working yet, and I still needed him alive to complete it.

"No, Roy, you can't kill yourself." Roy pulled the covers from his head, he had tears in his eyes.

"Why can't I?" I thought of some reason.

"Um, because...Peach loves you..." Roy shook his head.

"No she doesn't." The water from his eyes started to get on the bed sheets. "I don't want to die."

"Then why try and kill yourself?"

"Because, I've done so many horrible things. And everyone would love it if I did die." He started sobbing uncontrollably. "Nobody would care..."

I sat down. What to do...

"I would." He looked up at me.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

Damn him.

"Because...I love you." I nearly choked.

"No you don't, you're just saying that. I hate it when people mock me."

"No really, I do. I'll prove it."

"How?" He asked, still having a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Let me kiss you." Roy blinked a couple of times.

"What...?" I leaned forward and grabbed his face. I pulled it to mine and kissed him. I wanted to throw-up on the floor. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Luigi forgive me.

And just when I thought nothing could get worse, someone stepped into the room. Roy pulled away from me and hid under his covers. I turned my head. Peach was there, glaring at me.

"Daisy, you seducer. For lack of a better term. Whore! I can't believe you would do that." She slammed the door. I hated when she did that.

Roy was still under his covers. "You should go and talk to her. Don't worry, I'll still be alive by the time you come back. If you do..."

* * *

Sorry, it took me forever just to update. I hope you liked this chapter... there was a lot of crying on Roy's part...And that was a very sappy way of ending a chapter. Don't you all agree? DON'T YOU? I'll try and get the next one up ASAP, thanks for the reviews. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

Warnings: Violence, again. Talks of drug over dose...yeah, the usual.

Chapter 11

After Daisy left to go and talk to Peach, I had the covers over me. I didn't know what was wrong, why my life was ending up like this.

And why I let her kiss me.

I was feeling much better than before, probably those pills I had taken. They were sitting by my bedside. I heaved a sigh and checked the time, it was around 8pm. I wonder when I was going to get let out of the hospital.

I was getting bored just sitting on my bed, so I decided to see how Peach and Daisy were doing. Before I exited, I took a rope I had found, and placed it in my pocket. Funny that I would find this here.

I opened my door slightly and peeked outside. No one was there, besides Ness and Zelda, who were sleeping on the bench. I shut off my lights, closed my door and walked right. I didn't know where Daisy could be, but I had an odd feeling that they were in her office.

Making my way to the her place was easy, no one was standing guard. How unsafe.

I walked to a door that said, 'Doctor Daisy's office.'

Bingo. I placed my ear on the door and listened to the conversation.

/Daisy's POV/

Peach was really pissing me off. She didn't even really like him, and she was acting like an ass.

"Peach, get over it. I did it for our plan. Remember? Operation-"

"I know, I know. But that still makes me jealous, ok?" I scoffed.

"Jealous? I thought you didn't like him?"

She put her head down. "Well, at first I didn't. But now, I don't really even know." I raised my finger and placed my right hand on my desk.

"Alright, who do you love more, Mario or that stupid Roy?" It took her a minute just to answer.

"Mario..."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. Yeah, Roy maybe of almost the same status as you. And yeah, he's cute, but still. Mario's been there for you, Bowser or not. And he cleans your house, for free." Peach nodded solemnly. She clenched her fists and nodded again, more energetically.

"Yeah, you're right Daisy. Roy's not worth worrying over. My loves only for Mario, and him only. Roy's just a tool, and that kid's not even normal." I snapped my fingers.

"Exactly. Now just keep up with the plan, and don't second guess yourself." She nodded again.

There was a knock on the door and it opened up. We both gasped.

"Roy...? Um, how long have you been out there?" He sneered and leaned against the doorframe.

"Long enough, I heard about your pathetic little plan." He started to laugh, but he almost fell. "Damn..." Roy murmured, shutting the door. He regained his posture and glared at us, well, he really just glared at Peach.

"I can't believe you." Roy said.

"Hey! I can't believe you eavesdropped on us!" Peach countered. Roy gave her a look of bewilderment before he shook his head.

"Shut-up. You confuse me." He started walking up to us, so we moved back. "Oh, are you guys afraid that I'll hurt you?" Peach nodded, but I shook my head.

"No, bring it on." Roy rolled his eyes and lifted his hands. I flinched.

"Um, I wasn't going to do anything. My hand was itching..."

He turned back to Peach again and grabbed her collar. "Like I said, I still can't believe you." Roy said in a low, raspy voice. I could barely hear him, but Peach sure could. "What do you have to say for self? Any last words?" Her face turned completely white.

"Are-are you going to kill me?" Roy chuckled, pushing her up against the wall.

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're a monster." I replied. Roy paused and slowly turned his head over to me. What is this? The Exorcist?

"What did you say? Did you just call me a monster? I wouldn't be talking. I'm not the one using people for their pathetic little plans." Peach was slowly inching away from Roy, but he noticed her nonetheless.

"Peach, your not that inconspicious. I can see you." He rolled his eyes and resumed his conversation with me.

"Doesn't matter Roy. Now why don't you just do us all a favor and just die? You're taking up valuable space, you know." Peach shrugged and hid behind me. Roy blinked and rested his chin on the palm of his hands and sat on my desk.

"Yeah, you're right," He closed his eyes. "But I still have a couple of things to do before I go..." He pointed at us. "Number one; I want you guys dead also. Along with Marth."

That was it, since we were both freaked out, we lunged for the door. But Roy grabbed the hems of our skirts and yanked us back.

Peach was already crying uncontrollably. "I don't wanna die!" She screamed.

I, on the other hand, was brave. I slapped Roy's hands. "Get off, and you wouldn't dare try to hurt us." Roy gave me a look that suggested that I was insane.

"Um, of course I would." He locked the door, how did he get so close to it?

Roy grabbed both of us, and threw us to the ground. He folded his arms and sneered again. "You two look so weak."

I snorted. "Weak? We're not the one's who are weak. Look at you, you're afraid of killing yourself." Roy's smile turned into a sad frown. He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"If I was weak, I wouldn't have this far. Any feeble person would've just quit and let their lives go to waste. I'm a fighter. Unlike some people."

He took a rope out of his pocket and knotted it just like a noose. Roy then put it around Peach's neck.

"I'm going to let you experience a slow and painful death. Both of you. And for Marth, I'll think of something creative."

"Roy! Are you sadistic or something?" Peach screeched. Roy slowly shook his head and started to pull the rope. Peach was slapping Roy, but it didn't seem to effect him.

I stood up and he glared at me. "Don't try anything. You know you can't take me. Don't be foolish." He growled, pulling the noose harder. Peach fainted as the rope around her neck tightened.

Someone banged on the door.

"Hey, Daisy. It's me, do you know where Roy is?"

Roy's face turned pale and his eyes widened.

"Marth..." He whispered.

Was he afraid of him or something? Roy twisted his head to face me.

"Don't you dare say anything." He muttered, letting go of the rope.

"I'm not dumb. I can hear whispering. Open up." Marth sounded more aggressive. Roy bit the tip of his thumb and started moving back and forth.

This was my chance. I gradually moved over to the door. When Roy finally noticed, but it was already too late. I unlocked the door. I guess Marth was too impatient, because he just bursted into the room. I backed away and stood up, clinging onto Marth.

"Roy, he's crazy! He was trying to kill Peach! And-and...um." Marth pushed me off of him, his face filled with rage.

"Roy! Is that true?" I saw Roy stare at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you blind?" He answered. Marth's eyes seemed to turn an icy blue when Roy said that.

"Um, you shouldn't hurt him. He's still not well." Marth shrugged, and stamped over to him.

"What's your problem?" He screamed, I shut the door. Things were going to get rowdy. Roy jumped to his feet.

"Quit asking me that." Roy answered, seemingly impressed with his comment.

Marth unbuttoned his shirt a little. Roy's mouth twisted into an ugly smirk.

"What? Are you going to try to fight me? I wouldn't want to get you black pants ruined. Or scuff up you shoes." I walked up to Marth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Watch it. Roy's making a plan to try to kill you." Marth laughed half-heartily.

"Shut-up." Roy said to me. He pocketed his hands and moved past us. Marth eyed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of you guys."

"Yeah, well we're all tired of you, too." Roy stopped at the door, laying his head and his hands against it.

"I know you guys are."

Marth's shoulders sagged. "Roy, I didn't really mean it like that. We're just tired of your attitude."

"Whatever..." Roy sighed, reaching for the doorknob. I grinned and nudged Marth.

"Hey, forget him. What about Peach."

"You're a nurse. You can take care of her." I shook my head, my hair flew every which way.

"No, no, no! You should punish Roy for what he has done!" I whined, pushing Peach.

"Why does he have to punish me?" Roy asked, getting an attitude.

"Marth! He tried to kill Peach!" Marth's face darkened. Roy cowered in the corner.

"Yeah, I know." He stomped up to Roy and held his shoulders. "I don't get you, Roy. Why are you doing this?"

Roy looked down at the floor.

"I don't know."

"That's always your answer." Roy glared up at him.

"Yeah, well that's all I can say." He looked down at the floor again. "If only you knew, Marth."

"Knew what."

"Knew all the things..." The last part was inaudible. Marth just stared at him.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Why don't you just ask Ness?"

"Ask Ness what?" I said. Roy took his eyes off Marth and looked at me.

"I'm not talking to you." I chuckled.

"Roy, Roy, Roy. You just don't understand my power. I can get you tossed into a psychiatric hospital with just a snap of my fingers. So I would be careful if I were you. Now, I don't want to asks Ness anyway. So why don't you just tell me." Roy closed his eyes and put his head on Marth's chest.

"Oh man. I feel faint. Must be those pills..." Roy breathed out and fainted.

"Um, Roy?" Marth tapped his head. "I guess he's really out." I crossed my arms.

"I'll get Peach."

"Hey, Daisy. Please don't tell anyone what Roy did. Alright?"

"What? Are you his lover or something?" Marth made a sound and walked out of the room, carrying Roy.

I crossed my arms again, Peach was coming to.

"Hey, do you think Roy and Marth have something going on?" Peach quickly shook her head.

"Um...I don't know. Gosh, I'm really thirsty."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, well, if I'm right. Then I can totally ruin Roy's life."

We both laughed like psychos. And then from out of know where we here:

"Shut-up!"

* * *

End. Hmm, this chapter really had nothing to do...

Only because the next chapter...heh. You guys'll just have to wait and see what's in store. I hope you enjoyed this one. And really, it's true. If you laugh like a loser, someone's bound to say:

"Shut the f— up!"

P.S: If you guys see any mistakes, tell me. I really didn't proofread this very throughly. Thanks! And i may move up the rateing!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I updated! Should I change the rating?

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee or Fire Emblem 7 /I don't own Tales of Symphonia either. Namco does. But let's not get into that/

Warnings: As Always, Violence. Blood...and offensive words. Talks of how to kill someone /don't sue/ You've been warned! It's a story, I don't want to be watching CNN and hear: _"Two kids stabbed someone in the neck. Apparently trying to reenact the story Eyes of Sorrow on When will kids learn? In other news, another kid took a drug overdose of pills. Apparently trying to also reenact Rau La Cruset of Gundam Seed..." _

Chapter 12

/Ness' POV/

Roy was only in the hospital for about three more days. He's been back for about four.

But when he came back, he was different...

Roy seemed more reclusive than before.

Even before, he was a lot more active than he was now. But now everyone noticed. I was surprised. We were eating at the long, dinner table when Captain Falcon said:

"Hey! Where's that little red-haired kid?"

"Roy you mean?" Marth sighed.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since he came." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Hm, you guys should've just let him finish what he started." He mumbled under his breath. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Samus made another observation;

"You know what I just noticed?" She waited until everyone was paying attention to her. "That since Roy has come back, he hasn't eaten."

"Yeah, but he does that all the time." Mario stated. Everyone nodded their agreements. Samus shrugged.

I looked at Mario. "Hey, you're only saying that because you hate him."

Mario, who had healed a little while ago, shoved his lasagna in his mouth. "Yeah, so what's your point? No one's talking to you."

Peach didn't seem to care, and her apathy was really getting on my nerves. Even Marth unconcerned attitude was making me furious.

We ate in silence once again. Nobody had anything to say. Daisy was here also, she was usually working.

I placed my elbow on the table and put my chin on my hands. I was at the middle of my story and I was trying to think of a good conflict.

I thought back on the story's plot. A kid who didn't belong, a nonconformist. He was obsessed with death, and he usually hurt himself and others. He had a girlfriend, but she was just a wench and-

Someone nudged me. Zelda gave me a warm smile;

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked around, everyone was gone. I checked the time, 10pm.

"Uhm..."

"You were daydreaming. Everyone's gone to sleep," She frowned and stared at the stairs. "Roy hasn't come down to eat..."

After Zelda made that comment, Roy padded into the room.

He looked horrible. His hair was messy, as it always was, and his face was red, on the right side of his cheek were the impressions his pillow left. Roy rubbed his eyes and looked at us for a second before he went past us.

It was sort of eerie. I felt Zelda shiver.

"Did you see that look in his eyes? It was creepy, it didn't even seem human...He looked..." She paused.

"He looked...?" I pressed.

"As if he wanted to-" Roy came back, holding a muffin in his hand. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Zelda asked. Roy made his way to the door that led outside and said:

"Are you my mom?" He walked out and slammed the door. Now it was my turn to shiver. Roy's voice had no emotion in it at all.

"Kill someone."

Isn't that what he always looked like.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him..." Zelda said, walking to the door.

"Be careful."

/Roy's POV/

I stared at the muffin. It was a plain muffin.

Yeah...

I heard the door open up, I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was.

"Zelda." I said plainly, why won't she just leave me alone?

I put my head down, the night air was calming.

"Why didn't you come down to eat?"

Was she another Marth?

"Because I wasn't hungry." I replied curtly.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No."

"You've been real quiet since you came back."

"Yeah, so what's your point?" I lifted my head and stared at the woods that were behind the building. What Peach did was still hurting me. I couldn't believe her, after all we've been through.

Even though it wasn't all that much...

And Daisy, she put Peach up to this, it's her...

I stood up, scaring the hell out of Zelda.

"Roy? Where are you going?"

I've always had made poor choices up to this point.

And here I was going to make a bad one.

But I couldn't stop.

I pushed Zelda out of the way and went into the building. My head was fuming.

"Roy!" Zelda said again, grabbing my arm. I whirled around and begged her.

"Please go and get Marth. Or somebody, please...Daisy..."

My head started to hurt.

_You have to do this, if it wasn't for that bitch, Peach would still be yours._

I nodded to the little, impish voice in my head.

It was the cause of all these horrible deeds.

It was the one that made me stab myself...

Made me hurt Mario...

But I had to obey it. It scared me so much that I had to listen to every evil plan.

It was because of this thing that I had killed my one and only true friend...

"Father..." I whispered, going into the kitchen and taking the knife from the drawer. Zelda had gone to tell Marth or whoever something...

_You fool! Ah, doesn't matter, hurry up and go and kill her! _

I ran up the stairs, taking two flights at a time and skidded to a halt at Daisy's door.

I opened it and slid in. She was reading by her bed light. When I came in, Daisy had a look of horror on her face.

_Say it. _

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I have to cut your life short." Before she could let out a scream, I lunged at her and covered her mouth. I whipped out the knife.

_Slash her neck._

I nodded again, from this voice, I knew how to kill her instantly.

Her jugular vein.

My eyes searched for the large vein. It was hard to notice in the dim light, but I had found it.

I pushed her to the floor and slashed the knife right on her neck.

I watched as her eyes turned white, which was pretty sudden. Her blood was dripping out like a stream of water.

I let my hand drop.

What have I done?

_You've killed her! _

I had to stop the bleeding, somehow. I ripped part of my shirt and put itaround her neck.Before I put it over her, I noticed that I had missed the vein. Thank goodness.

I threw my hands on my head and curled up on the floor.

_And now when they see you, you'll be blamed. _

"But, but it's your fault..." I mumbled.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

_You've cried too much._

I shut my eyes.

I had finally figured it out.

I was crazy.

_My, my, you are very slow..._

I felt drowsy, but I didn't have time to sleep.

The door to the room opened.

How did they know I was here?

'_Cause, you moron, you said her name._

I heard a gasp. Then a few moments after that, someone yanked me up. I was now face-to-face with an angry Marth.

"Roy, what did you do here? I don't want any smart comments either, you ass." Marth seemed more angrier than he was when he chocked me.

This isn't good.

Zelda was doing everything to stop the bleeding.

_Answer him._

"I-I, um..." I was so scared, that I couldn't form any words. Marth closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Roy, before I beat the hell out of you, I want you to answer my question."

I didn't say anything.

"Marth, forget him. What about Daisy?"

For a split second, Marth's grip on my hand loosened.

I wrenched my hand out of his grip and ran out of the room.

The only safe haven I knew was outside.

It didn't even take a minute before I was outside. But, I tripped over a rock and slammed into a tree. I was stunned for quiet a while.

When I came too, my hand was hurting.

I didn't even know I had fainted. I sat up.

I wasn't surprised to see Marth standing over me.

"You looked so retarded just now." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet. "Why did you stab her?"

"I..."

Marth's cool-like attitude was frightening me. I knew he would crack any second from now.

I couldn't believe this was happing.

I had just come back from the hospital, and now this.

"Why did you slash her neck like that?"

I finally broke.

"Because she made me angry."

Marth scoffed and started to laugh, almost teasing me.

"Roy, you're making me angry right now, but that doesn't give me the right to stab you, right?"

I blinked and just kept on staring.

And because I was acting like such a dope, I didn't see his left fist.

When I finally saw it, it was too late. His fist had already connected with my chin.

The force sent me wheeling to the ground.

The grass greeted my face. I could taste blood from my lips.

"Get up." Marth grabbed the back of my shirt again. But this time, I stood up myself.

I felt weak, the only thing I had eaten in four days was a muffin and an apple.

But Marth didn't know this, and even if he did, it would stop him from beating the crap out of me.

"You're a stupid cad, you know that?" He stated, punching my stomach. My breath was sucked right out of me. I held my stomach and groaned, landing to the ground on my knees.

I tried to breathe, but it was difficult.

"Get up, Roy." I shook my head, my stomach was hurting like I had swallowed a thousand needles.

The next thing that happened finally shattered me.

I heard Marth take something out of his pocket. He then whispered something inaudible and I felt something tear through my left shoulder.

The pain was unbearable, I involuntarily placed my right hand there. I felt a sticky pool of blood and one of my fingers slipped into a deep gash.

I gasped, how could Marth have been that strong to actually tear through the bone in my shoulder?

I sat down on my butt and started to cry.

Marth threw the blade beside me.

"How does it feel?"

I turned over and started to scream.

The pain...

"Shut-up!"

"No you shut-up!" I cried back, scrunching myself into my little ball.

"You still have the nerve to say that to me?'

I heard Marth whisper into my ear. I shivered, he was so vicious.

"Why did you do that?" I managed out. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"I want you to suffer."

"I've already suffered enough!" Marth made a weird sound.

"You are so conceited." I struggled to my knees and shook my head.

"No! Just kill me...!" I breathed out. The pain in my chest was starting to come back. I got to my feet, still holding my shoulder. "Marth...?" I was about to fall, but I held myself.

His eyes looked almost...

Inhuman.

"Roy, I don't want you to come near me." He clenched his fists.

"Marth...please." I moved away from him and let my back hit the tree trunk. I slid to the floor.

My whole body was shaking.

"I can't take any more of this." I said quietly. I heard Marth move next to me. I turned my head.

His face was so close to mine.

"Why can't you-"

I was afraid he was going to kiss me again, so I turned my head.

"I'm crazy."

"What?"

"I'm crazy. I keep on hearing this voice inside my head." I squeezed my shoulder, more blood flowed out, and with that, so did the pain. I panted loudly. "It's been making me do all these things. And it made me..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I turned my head to Marth.

I didn't care if he tried to kiss me again.

I didn't care if he looked ready to kill me.

I needed someone.

I was too weak, I couldn't sustain myself any longer. I shifted to the side and fell onto Marth.

"It made me kill my..." I took a deep breath. "My father..."

I felt Marth's heartbeat quicken.

"How?" He asked me, his voice beginning to sound more humane.

"I poisoned him...it was because...I wanted him..."

/Marth's POV/

I was eager to hear the last part, but Roy had fainted.

I couldn't believe he actually said he was crazy.

I shivered, for two reasons.

One was because just a few minutes ago, I wanted to slice his head off with my sword.

Two, because I was cold.

Roy killed his own father? I wonder what the reason was. He said because he wanted him...

I began to feel perverted.

Surely Roy wasn't done with what he wanted to say.

But I couldn't help but to wonder if he had feelings for his father...

I shook my head and picked Roy up. The smell of his blood was becoming all too much.

I sighed.

How am I going to explain this?

Kurai? Yeah? You have to work on your endings.

Did you like this chapter or what? Too much blood? Too much violence? Not enough romance?

I think I got the anguish part down pat. OH! And don't worry! I know how most of you /not mentioning any names... Icy Chinoumi...erm/ hate Incest pairings. I just wanted to make Marth look perverted that's all. There is no incesty things here. If I did make one, it'll be rated M. And I know most of you /not mentioning any names/ hate shounen-ai pairings. I don't think there will be much of that, maybe just one scene later on. Should I change the rating? Or shouldn't I? Oh, just to point out, I'll be putting the last chapter for this up soon. Probably before school ends...

There maybe a sequel...

If Roy doesn't die...

Au revoir, mon amis!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, Chapter 13 is up. Happy? I know you all are!

Disclaimers: I don't own Fire Emblem 6 or 7. Or SSBM...

Warnings: Incesty things...pedophile-liness. Blood. The usual.

Chapter 13

"_Roy! What are you doing with that?"_

_I turned my head slightly over to my father and gave him an ugly sneer. _

"_Why, hello, father. Well, I was just thinking of ways to make our servants more _

_efficient. And, after my calculations and endless research, I found out that _

_people respond to torture." _

_I placed my steel sword down on the ground and placed my hand of my hips. "It's _

_kind of tiring, but it's worth it."_

_I smiled over at the servant who was cowering in the corner. _

"_Now, now, do not be afraid." I lifted my sword. "You should be happy that I'm _

_using you for my experiment." _

_I was about to bring the sword down, to cut off one of her arms, when my father _

_stopped me. _

"_Roy! What's wrong with you?" He held on to my arm. I pushed him away. _

"_Leave me alone. I have to try this out." I pulled my shirt collar back over my _

_shoulder. "That's why these people aren't doing any type of proficient work. _

_You're being way too soft. Let me show you how it is done, Eliwood." _

_I brought up my sword again, and now, without any interference, I sliced off a _

_bit of her flesh. She screamed. _

"_Shut-up, woman!" I yelled back. I snickered to myself, watching her squirm in _

_pain. 'Serves you right.' I thought. _

_But my triumph didn't last for long, my father, being in his early 30's, tackled _

_me. My head was slammed on the cold, marble floor. My father sat on top of me. _

"_What's wrong with you?" _

"_What do you mean?" But I knew exactly what he meant. I felt blood dripping from _

_my forehead. _

"_You've been acting so cruel. And just now, you called me Eliwood." He got off _

_me and called over the nurse. She helped the servant off the ground and took her _

_away. _

"_And so? That is your name, right?" My father glared at me, I shivered._

"_Yes, it is. But that doesn't give my son the right to call me by my first _

_name."_

_I waved my hand, dismissing his words. "Yeah, what ever. Get over it." I wiped _

_the blood away. _

"_What's wrong with you?" I adjusted my belt and thought. _

"_Nothing."_

"_There is something wrong with you." _

_I put my head up and glared at him. "How can you say something like that with a _

_straight face?" My father frowned. _

"_How can you hurt someone with a smile on your face?"_

"_I'm a general," I closed my eyes. "That's what we do."_

_I heard him snicker. "This general thing is really getting to your head. Roy, _

_don't think I haven't heard any reports about the things you've been doing. You _

_have been abusing your power, and hurting innocent people." _

_I felt his cold, stare bearing down on me. "Not to mention what you did to that _

_teenaged girl." _

_I threw my head up. "Marcus told you that?" _

"_Does it even matter?" He tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "I can't stand _

_the sight of you. I regret having a son like you." _

_Where did that come from? "But father, I..." _

"_Don't start calling me that, now." He turned around. "Just leave me alone, I _

_need some time to think." He sauntered away. _

_All I really wanted was for him to spend more time with me. But I guess I just _

_made everything worse..._

/Roy's POV/

I hated them so much, those stupid memories. But this was one of those ones I

liked. My father was in them. Since that incident with that little girl in

town...I hadn't seen him.

And that was about two years ago. That day, after he said he regretted having

me, I poisoned him. But I wanted the ones that gave you a slow, painful death.

I sighed, finally realizing were I was.

And the pain I felt in my shoulder.

I was in my room. I turned my body. Marth was sitting on my chair, snoring

lightly. I placed my hand over my shoulder, the bleeding had stopped. Checking

the time, I realized how early it was. Around two a.m.

Marth's eyes fluttered open. "Roy? Are you awake?"

I turned to my other side, forgetting about my wound. I whimpered softly and

coughed.

"Roy?" He touched my side. "I'm so sorry. Really. You must've been through a

lot. I...I heard you crying about your father while you were sleeping. I guess I

just made everything worse."

"Um, it doesn't matter. I'm so used to bad things happening." I sat up and

rested my head on my headboard and sighed. "I could care less about what anyone

does to me."

Marth sat down at the foot of my bed. "Yeah, but you cared about what Daisy

did." I shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause...I..." I looked at my quilt and started pulling the white string

out of it. "I just..." I didn't care anymore.

"Um, what are we going to do about your shoulder."

"Leave it alone. It hurts."

"Yeah, well, obviously."

I sighed again. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

I couldn't." Yeah, but I wanted him to. I couldn't stand living anymore.

I knew I couldn't take any more pain, and I naturally knew if I got Marth

angry...

"So, about Altea." Marth's sad stare turned into a glare.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, was it beautiful?"

"Ah yeah."

"Then why did you let it get destroyed." Marth laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Roy, but it's going to take more than that to-"

"You let it get destroyed. You let your own parents parish. What kind of person

are you?" I could tell Marth was getting furious.

"Roy, just quit while your ahead."

"That doesn't make any sense. You were being a coward."

"Roy! I don't really understand where you are going with this. You've said this

before, do you want me to teach you teach you another lesson?" He slid over to

me. "I don't only have to injure you physically, you know. I can scar you

mentally and emotionally." Marth pulled my cheek.

"I hope you aren't being perverted." He nodded his head.

"I am. Now quit it." I blushed and threw myself on him.

"Marth, just do it."

"Do what?"

"I don't have to explain it to you, do I?"

"You want me to...?" I pulled back.

"You pervert! I wasn't talking about that." I sighed once more and went under my

covers.

"Marth...would you say something is wrong with me?" I twiddled my thumbs.

"Um, I...yeah. There is. You act weird." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Roy...you said you heard a voice in your head?" He placed his hands on my

shoulder. "How long has this been going on?"

"Whenever I get angry."

"Oh really, and by the looks of it, you get angry a lot."

"You can't even imagine..."

/Marth's POV/

Roy's voice sounded sad and depressed.

"Roy? Can you tell me about yourself?" Roy sat up and gave me a serene smiled.

One I never saw before, it was almost haunting.

"Yeah..." His voice was really soft and cheerless. "Well, I guess it all started

out when I found out my best friend that I really loved was being betrothed to

some guy. The only son of the Marquess of Etruria. I should've been glad for

her, all I wanted was for her to be happy anyway. But no, I was jealous. She was

my only true friend, and now she was being taken away from me. So my jealousy

got the best of me, and on their wedding night, I attacked him."

Roy chuckled lightly.

"That guy was pretty strong, you couldn't tell by just looking at him though. He

easily dealt with me. And it was embarrassing. Lilina was crying the whole time

as we wrestled on the ground. After I lost, I ran away. My father sent a team to

come and look for me. Of course, two hours after, I came back. I was pretty

bloody. Lilina and her husband were waiting for me. I was angered when I saw him

there, holding her arm, kissing her neck. All those things we used to do

together. You just don't know how hard it is...So, again, my anger got the best

of me. I took the closest thing and drove it into his skull."

"Ironic. The closest thing was a knife. Why was it there?"

Roy paused and tapped his foot on the ground.

"I killed him. It was the first person killed."

I noticed how Roy called him an 'it'.

"I kept on assaulting his lifeless body. After I was done, twenty stabs later, I

laughed. The whole time, Lilina was punching me saying; 'Why Roy? Why?'. I

pushed her away. I still hadn't noticed what I had done. My father had heard all

the commotion, he came down from his room, yelling; 'Roy what have you done?'.

Stuff like that. All I said was; 'I've been here for about five minutes, and

that's how you greet me?'. It didn't take long for him to get up to me and

pretty much beat me down too. It really hurt. I never knew my father had a

pretty wicked punch."

"Next morning, my father came to ask me why I did that. I was too weak to answer

him, I was hurting all over. He told me that the Marquess of Etruria was really

mad. I could really care less. My father asked him for a pardon, my father told

me to beg them. But I was too proud. So my father begged for me. They totally

forgave me. For only one reason though. My father didn't know, nobody knew. The

Marquess' wife really liked me. She was a pedophile. So she implored her husband

to forgive me. They could have executed me as an act of retribution. I wasn't

too proud to ask her to beg her husband. But that came with a price."

Roy put his head on his knees.

"I lost my virginity to her." He heaved a big sigh and he clutched his fists. "I

felt so dirty. But I couldn't do anything else. After that, the voice came. I

was always angry and depressed, but nobody noticed. Lilina wasn't talking to me,

and my father was always spending time with the commoners and his friends. Most

of the time it was Lilina's father. They were good friends since they were

children. Some days, right around midnight, he would come back drunk. I would

always meet him. But soon after, I stopped. The times I would meet him, he would

say all these erotic, lustful things. He once kissed me on my lips. But I

forgave him, I had caused him so much trouble, and this was the way he dealt

with things."

Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I was always lonely. I would usually stay in my room and study. I secluded

myself. My father didn't know what to do with me, I would never speak to him. He

would always try to start a conversation with me, but I would just walk away.

One night, I heard him weeping to himself. He made me feel so sad, and I cried

the whole night. But every morning he would seem to cheerful, always smiling at

me. I would never smile back. Some days I would go out and not come back until

the next day. My father would stay up the whole night. He would always demand to

know where I was, but I went straight to my room. We never ate together..."

Roy started to cry. I also started to cry. It was so sad.

"And...one day. I was torturing this servant of mine. Me and my father got into

an argument. It was one of the few times we would talk. He said he regretted

having a son like me. He told me he needed some time to himself. Afterwards, I

was having my lunch, when he came to talk to me. The whole time, he had his arms

around me in this tight hug. He was saying how sorry he was. I couldn't have

cared less. I told him to get off me. He obeyed me and began to eat his own

lunch. And then he said, 'Roy? Have I ruined your life?' I just answered back

saying that of course he did. He then said, if I hated me so much, why didn't I

just kill him. I said it was because he was my father. He got up, and hugged me.

'Roy, I am really sorry. Please, don't kill me. I want to spend as much time

with you as I can.' He started kissing me."

Roy started to cry harder.

"It wasn't really one of those parental kisses. These ones had more of emotion

to it."

For the first time since he started his story I interrupted him.

"Where did he kiss you?"

Roy frowned.

"Everywhere, I guess. Mainly the upper half of my body. He kissed my neck and in

the process, he bit me. I jumped. He then apologized. 'After my own father died,

my mother was really overprotective. I guess it was the way she would deal with

losses.' I got up, slapped him away and yelled: 'I could care less of my

grandmother and how she acted. Just don't try that again. And watch out.' I ran

upstairs to my room. I had this poison I had brought a few weeks ago. That was

really the last time I saw my father. I was angry, so I can hardly remember this

part. Next morning, the attendants said that my father was sick, and that he

wanted me to be sent to Ostia with Lilina and her father. And then I ended up

here."

Roy chocked at the last part.

"Roy? There's something you're not telling me." He shook his head.

"Please don't make me say it." Roy started to mumble to himself about killing

commoners in his town and something about...

"Roy? What did you just say?"

Roy stopped crying and started tearing at his left shoulder.

"I just want to die." He rolled off the bed and started yelling. I was afraid

that he would wake everyone up.

"Roy! What's wrong."

"Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!" He repeated, he rolled back

and forth. I grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Calm down!" Roy stopped his rampage. His eyes were glazed over. "What's wrong."

He slowly turned his head away from me and started screaming again. I pulled

back.

"Roy!" He stopped again and shook his head.

"Marth. I'm sorry." Roy said, picking at his pants. His shoulder started to

bleed again, but he didn't care. "Just thinking about it..."

"Roy?"

He looked so tranquil, just sitting there, thinking.

His eyes and face where red from crying.

"Marth? When I tell you this, will you promise to still be my friend?"

After all this, he still wanted me as a friend.

"Of course, Roy..."

/0/

Yeha! Kurai's crappy endings strike back. Seriously, call me stupid, but when I

was writing about how Roy never talked to his father anymore, I was crying. I

feel so ashamed. I mean, my own stories make me cry! The next chapter is very

gorey. I mean, you'll probably throw-up. Still, should I make this a higher

rating? Before I post the next chapter, tell me. It's about how Roy kills

someone. Not telling who.

OH! I'm so sorry! I totally added some incesty things in there! Don't sue! I

thought it was cute! Yeah, I bet you guys next time you play SSBM, you're gonna

be thinking about how Roy lost that fight.

And when you guys play Fire Emblem 7, you'll comment on how disgusting Eliwood

is. Even though he is completely straight. Hmm, anymore stupid things I should

say? Non, non, non!

I'm really happy for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! Au revior, mon amis!

P.S: You may be wondering if I am french 'cause I have french all over the

place. No, I'm not. Non, je ne suis pas.


	14. Chapter 14

I lied. This isn't going too be gorey...I'm not THAT consistent...

Warnings: The usual. A lil' shounen ai thing...yeah, a hug. Ooooh! I'm so scared! Violence, maniacal ness, uh-huh

Disclaimers: Man, what I always say! Don't own SSBM, FE 1,3,7,6.

Chapter 14

_Beautiful. _

_I placed the cloth over his mouth. His eyes filled with fear. _

_So sadistic I was. _

_I heard him mumble through the tattered, bloody cloth. _

_I lifted my dagger to my mouth and shushed him. _

_A smile formed on my face. _

_Why was I doing this?_

_Why wasn't he stopping me?_

_I sighed happily and slowly proceeded to his dull blue eyes. _

_I lowered my face to his ear and whispered:_

"_It's only because I care..."_

/Ness' POV/

I saved my story and started to print it out. I was done.

It was long, and pretty good, if I do say so myself.

I sighed and I watched the papers come out.

All the things that were happening to Roy, I couldn't help but to blame myself.

If I didn't interfere, maybe Roy would just have been better off.

No.

He was ready to kill himself.

Maybe it was a good thing.

It was around 3am. No one was awake.

Or so I thought.

I heard a door slam and someone rushed to the bathroom.

I thought it was a woman, because the feet padding on the floor were soft.

But I felt a sudden chill.

Down at the west wing, it was only Roy, Link, Marth and me.

I wonder...

I opened my door and heard someone throwing up in the toilet.

I decided not to go in.

"My gosh, Roy..."

I heard the person groan.

It was Marth.

I heard him wash his face and step out of the bathroom.

He didn't look to well.

Marth stared down at me.

"Ness..." He shook his head and went back into the bathroom.

Roy was coughing very loudly in his room.

Maybe he could explain this.

I padded over to his room, knocking.

"Yeah?"

Angry.

"It's me, Ness."

He sounded so angry.

"Oh, what do you want?"

Marth clambered out of the restroom again and scurried over to my side.

"I suggest that you leave him be." He whispered.

Roy threw the covers off himself.

"Marth, you promised."

"Yeah, I did. But you can't blame me for feeling so..." He wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Roy laughed.

"Guess not."

"It's nothing to be laughing about." Marth snapped.

Roy quit at once.

"Guess not."

What?

"What are you guys...?"

Roy gave me a quick glare.

"It's none of your business."

Marth gave me an agreeing nod.

"Tell me."

"No, you couldn't even take the story about that girl."

Yes I did.

"Just tell me!"

Marth put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave it alone. You can't handle it."

I nudged him off.

"You can't tell me what I can't take."

Roy tapped his chin.

"Marth? What about Daisy?" He placed his hand over his shoulder, something he always did.

I squinted. "Roy? Is that blood...?"

The red-head frowned and laid back down.

"What if it is?"

"Just tell me! Please?" I begged, getting on my knees. Roy shook his head.

"I can't let anyone else know." He closed his eyes and Marth turned out the lights in his room.

"Yeah, Roy, you need some rest. I'm sorry."

Roy murmured a reply, and I closed the door. I kept on begging Marth to tell me, but he said no.

"It's a secret..."

"_It's just because I care for you guys. So much..." _

_I played with his dark blue hair. _

"_It's so pretty..." I acknowledged, smiling._

_But that didn't last for long. _

_His eyes, something about them. _

_They were never filled with fear, even my father had told me that. I couldn't help but to shiver. _

"_You must be getting tired of me sitting on you huh? Aren't you angry that I caught you by surprise?" _

"_Roy, you're sick."_

_I was stunned he was able to talk. I shrugged. _

"_You're father must be ashamed."_

_My eyes twitched. _

"_You're making me angry. At least I had a father." _

_His eyes flashed. The hands that I thought I tied to his back became undone, and he over powered me. He his hands around my neck and started choking me._

"_You little brat. How dare you say something-" _

_I brought up my dagger and cut his fingers clear off. He started to scream. _

"_Make anymore noise, and I'll tear out your voice box."_

_It was around twelve midnight. And Lilina could be awaken at any time. _

"_Kill me. How are you going to cover it up?" _

"_Easy, I'll just frame one of your servants."_

"_You have this all figured out, don't you?" _

_Lord Hector. _

_I couldn't stand the sight of him. _

_Even with four of his ten fingers missing, he still mocks me. _

_I growled._

"_I just want you dead!" I whispered loudly, aiming for his face. _

_I plunged the dagger into his right eye. It slid in easily. _

_I laughed as his blood poured all over me. _

_It was beautiful. _

_Just plain beautiful..._

_Hector was stunned, he threw his hands to his face and rolled back and forth on the floor. _

"_Get over it!" _

_I smirked, I dove it into his back and repeatedly stabbed him. _

"_You can't take much more of this!" _

_I skillfully flipped the dagger in my hand and targeted his skull. _

"_No last words for you...!" _

"_Why are you doing this?" _

"_You should know!" _

_In a few seconds, he was dead. _

_I stood up and called a servant over to Lord Hector's room. _

"_When Lilina comes into this room, kill yourself. I implore you." _

_The servant's eyes widened, so I threatened him._

"_Do it, or your family will suffer!" _

_I winked and called Lilina to the room. _

_We still weren't on speaking terms, so she took forever. _

_I pushed the servant over to his lord's body and handed him the dagger. _

"_Li...lina! I, I heard your father screaming. And I..." _

_She walked in. _

"_Father?" _

_She passed me. _

"_Father...?" _

_I smiled, and looked over at the servant. _

"_Father?"_

_She rushed to his body, with me directly behind her. _

"_FATHER!" _

_Lilina cried, falling back. I caught her and glared at the servant._

"_How could you?"_

_The servant just stared. _

_Lilina pushed me away and pointed. Her eyes filling with tears. _

"_You!"_

_The servant shook his head but I gave him a look. So he brought up the dagger and stabbed himself weakly. I clenched my fists and ran over to him. But Lilina beat me to him, and thrust the knife deeper into the attendant's body._

"_May you burn in hell!" _

_Lilina turned to me and held onto me. _

"_Roy..." _

_I rested my head on top of hers and cried softly. _

_What have I done?_

"_Lilina..." _

_Her tears soaked my shirt. _

_What have I done?_

/Roy's POV/

The memory was vivid.

Every time I thought of it...

Me lying to Lilina...

Leaving her in the palace...

Coming here just to escape reality...

It just made me hate myself more.

And now Marth knew.

I was a weakling.

I killed my father.

I killed Hector.

I killed so many people, ones that looked up to me...

I didn't have a right to shed any tears.

I sighed into my pillow.

Even when I came here, no one seemed to like me...

My stomach growled.

Maybe I should eat some food.

Breakfast.

I never had that in a long time.

I took a shower, despite my wound and put on a t-shirt to cover it.

I quicky zipped my jeans and walked downstairs.

It wasn't quiet.

Everyone was up.

The thought of what I did to Daisy still lingered in my mind.

Anger was one thing I needed to control.

I walked into the kitchen and the talking stopped.

I didn't care, I was just staring at the floor, thinking.

"He still has the guts to come down here."

"Well you have to give him props."

Captain Falcon and Luigi said.

I lifted my head and headed to the fridge, but Mario blocked my way.

"Looneys like you aren't allowed to eat here."

Pichu made a sound and nodded.

What did it know.

"Mario, get out of my way."

I never actually talked to him before, this would be the first time in a long time.

"Shut-up, you sadistic moron. Can't you show any remorse?"

"No." I curtly replied, pushing him away. I opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat.

Mario angrily slammed the door on my head.

That hurt.

I pulled back and held my head.

"Quit it."

"No."

I frowned.

Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?

My stomach made some more noises. Everyone laughed at me.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, so what?"

They were starting to anger me.

So, being logical, I walked away. But I didn't get far.

"Hello, masochistic boy." Fox slid in front of me.

"I'm not masochistic." I said.

"You wanted to kill yourself, right suicide boy?"

Everyone giggled.

I felt my face turn red.

"What? Are you embarrassed?"

I blushed even harder.

Why won't they leave me alone?

I was feeling faint.

"What do you want to cry?"

Fox was desperately trying to conjure up new jokes, but they were getting old fast.

"Wah, wah! Right, baby?"

That was lame.

Everyone's giggling erupted into laughter.

"That was the most retarded joke!" Mario laughed.

"I can't tell what's more retarded! Roy or that joke?" Falco smirked.

"That was mean!" Zelda and Samus said in unison.

I frowned again, was my face going to be stuck like this, forever?

I made my way passed Fox and climbed up the stairs, where I fell.

Everyone crowded around the staircase and laughed.

Was their soul purpose in life just to mock me.

I just laid there, I was too tired.

"Get up!" Mario yelled, kicking my head.

"Would you guys quit it!"

Someone yelled. Everyone quieted down.

It was Marth.

I heard him march down the stairs, with someone behind him.

"Mario. You are so weak."

Link.

He pushed Mario off the stairs while Marth helped me up.

"I'll take you to my room, alright?" He whispered.

I didn't bother answering back.

/Marth's POV/

Yeah, Link was taking care of everything.

Roy was on my bed.

I think he had fainted.

But it didn't take him long to come to.

I had taken his temperature and it had said 102.3.

"You have a fever."

Roy mumbled a reply.

He looked so ill...

His face was flushed, but then again, it always was.

"Mm...Marth? Thanks..."

"No prob." I said back, putting a cold hand towel on his forehead.

His story still stunned me.

Roy sighed.

"I, have something to say..."

I nodded.

Roy closed his eyes;

"The three hardest things to say in life are; I'm sorry, I love you, and help me. Yeah...Marth. I want you to help me, and I'm sorry."

This was going nowhere.

"About what?"

"I need your help. I, want you to be there with me when..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I die..."

"Oh, why?"

"You just don't get it, do you? I want to die."

"I can kind of see that..."

"Yes, I don't want it to be old-age, or some ailment that does me in."

"So, basically you're saying you want to kill yourself?"

Roy nodded.

"You've already tried that!"

"Yeah, but this time I won't fail. Marth, think about it. I've done so much and the only way act of redemption for me, is to take my life. An I for an I."

I held Roy's hands.

"Yeah, but two wrongs don't make a right! Wouldn't you want to see Lilina again?"

Roy's eyes opened partly and he smiled a broad, rarely seen one. "Yeah...I would. But she probably knows that I killed her father."

"So!"

"Marth, if you had someone you cared about, and you did something to hurt them, would you want to see them again? Let them remember the horrible thing you did?"

Sheeda...

"Roy, it doesn't matter. That's just cowardice."

I really do miss her.

"I guess you're right, but still. Marth."

Roy sat up and hugged me. I blushed.

"I still want to do this...for her..."

/0/

Yeah, I just wanted to bring in Sheeda. Thanks to the info I. C /nickname for Icy Chinoumi/ gave me, I learned about Sheeda...that whore...

Anyway, I decided not to make this chapter gorey. Because, making this a higher rating, I probably couldn't meet the standards.

Something I have noticed, there is hardly any romance...only anguish and violence...

Huh...and I'm a big romance freak...

One person who reviewed asked me this: "Does Marth love Roy?"

Um, before he did, but now...I guess a little bit. Ok, a lot.

I.C- do I think the new rating system is gay. I dunno. I kind of like it...but it confuses me a bit. Like, I would NEVER write a little 2nd grade story! That would be an insult. /sorry, so lazy, I can't email, actually I can't get there..damn school./

Oh, school's coming to a close

And so is Eyes of Sorrow.

Gundam Seed was done last Saturday.

They better air Gundam Seed: Destiny!

That: 3 hardest things to say crap, I got that from some chain mail I got.

Roy killing Hector, I love them so much.

Maybe Lilina will make a cameo..

Who knows? This chapter is LONG!

Gosh, I wrote so much!

Hrm, I have to make a Tales of Symphonia fic...

Yeah...

Well, thank you all reviewers! I hope this story can live up to your expectations!

Au revoir, mon amis!

P.S: No flames, but there will probably be a shounen-ai thing, next chapter. Maybe yaoi...I'm NOT consistent! I maybe LYING! You know ME!


	15. Chapter 15

Second to last chapter. I can't believe it!

Disclaimers: What I always say. Cameo! Cameo!

Warning: Um, death. And the usual...but no blood. And no shounen-ai...Starting POV is Marth's.

Chapter 15

One thing that I noticed about Roy.

The kid's really crazy.

Yeah, sure, going through all that may be pretty bad.

But you don't laugh when you're killing someone.

And then you act sorry when you've completed your dastardly deed.

Maybe Roy's too young to understand.

No, he's 16.

Roy held me in his embrace for a few more minutes before letting go.

He looked at his bed sheets and started to think.

"What's up?"

"I'm thinking."

"I can obviously see that." I cracked my fingers. "Hey, Roy? When was the last time you smiled?"

Roy stared at me, probably thinking I was retarded. "Um, I don't know...?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly Roy! You need to have some fun!" Roy gave me a sour look.

"Yeah, right, whatever. Fun. I haven't had any since, since I was like a child."

I snapped my fingers.

"Exactly!"

"What type of 'fun', are you implying?" Roy asked, giving me a suspicious look. I put my hands up.

"Hey! You don't have to give me that look, man. I was just suggesting clean, fun, fun!" Roy shook his head.

"No, I don't want to do anything. Especially with you." Roy had a hint of laughter in his voice.

I smirked.

"Aha! You can laugh! Come on, it's just us! You can laugh."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"There is no reason for me to laugh." He nodded his head.

"Yes there is!" I put my arm around his neck and started to squeeze. "If you don't, I'll put you to sleep."

"As if!" Roy slapped my face and I loosened my grip on him. He pushed me to the floor and laughed. "You think you're so strong." He pointed down at me, walking forward. I put my leg out and tripped him.

Roy landed on me and groaned.

"You loser." He said, laying his head on my chest. I laughed.

"Uh-huh." I tapped his head with my finger and he looked up at me. "So, Roy? Are you still going to, you know?"

Roy put his head back down, stared out the window, and said nothing.

"Roy?"

He sat up.

"I don't know."

I put my arm around his shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, but let's just hope you change your mind."

Roy didn't answer, he just kept staring out at the blue, cloudless sky...

/Lilina's POV/

I looked down at the address I got.

I looked up and looked back down.

I nodded.

This was the place.

I tied my white steed on one of the surrounding trees and walked up the long stairs, holding my long, blue dress in my hands.

When I reached the doors, I knocked on them. In a few minutes, a short man came door the door.

I was repulsed, what a big nose he had!

"Why, hello, blue hair."

"Hello, my good sir. Um, may I come in?"

He nodded and I walked in.

Everyone seemed to stop talking when they saw me.

My beauty must've rendered them speechless.

A handsome, blond came up to me.

"Hello, and who are you?"

"My name is Lilina. And yours?"

"Link."

I smiled, he was cute. But that's when I noticed his ears, but I shrugged.

"So, what brings you here?"

Another blond haired girl asked.

"That's Princess Peach..." Link whispered, sliding away.

I didn't like her.

"Answer me, you peasant."

"Erm, my lady, but I am no peasant. But I do not wish to speak to you. I have come here to look for someone."

"Listen to her accent. She's so old-school!"

Princess Peach scoffed.

"And who might that be?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I dare not utter his name, I will go look for myself."

"Oh, she must really hate this guy!"

Who keeps saying this?

"No, you'll get lost."

A little kid walked up to me.

He had such a big head...

"Oh, and what is your name?"

"Ness. Just explain to us what he looks like."

I thought, it has been so long.

"Um, he has red hair. Medium sized blue eyes. He is really mean, and he has a slender body."

"Roy!"

They all yelled. I covered my ears.

"Yes, yes, that accursed, little boy. I then take it that he is here?"

Everyone stared.

"Little? Slender?" They all thought out loud.

Princess Peach smiled evilly.

"Oh, so you must be his little girlfriend. Let me tell you, that kid's trouble."

"Believe me, my lady, I know he is. So, where is he?"

"I'll go get him!" Mario cried, zooming up the stairs.

While he was gone, I got acquainted to everyone.

The one who kept on saying things in the background was Fox, a fox...

Ironic.

In a few minutes, Mario had come back down, with a huge grin on.

"Here is Roy."

Everyone snickered.

Roy walked up to me and stopped around five feet away.

"Lilina?"

"Is that how you greet me?"

Roy nodded frantically.

"Confrontation!"

"Shut-up, Falco." Roy yelled, rolling his eyes.

I was about ready to explode.

"Roy, it pains me just to say your name. You coward!"

"Embarrassment city! Now, everyone, let us leave them. And afterwards, we will all laugh at Roy's humiliation!" Mario screamed, everyone ran away.

"Lilina, I take it that you know, already." I nodded.

"You may be wondering how I figured it out. The servant was very loyal to my father. He would never do something like that. At the time, I didn't notice that. I was too heartbroken. But why, if he was the one who killed my father, why was he clean, and you were all bloody?"

Roy looked at the ground. I stomped up to him.

"You better have an explanation for this." Roy moved back.

"I do. I was just angry." I pounced on him.

"That's not any reason!" I started pounding my fists on his chest. "I was so lonely. And then you just left. I should have known it was you! You were the one who killed my fiancé after all. You were the one who killed your father."

Roy pushed me away.

"How did you know that?"

My head boiled. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

I wanted to kill him.

Roy frowned. "Lilina..."

"Don't you dare say my name!"

"Then why did you come here?" He yelled back at me.

"I wanted to see if it was true." I replied calmly.

"True! Or did you just really come here to make me angry?" He screamed, pointing at me.

"Calm down, or you are going to do something you are really going to regret!"

I really hated when Roy got angry, he never thinks at all.

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"No, what is wrong with you. Quit trying to twist my words."

"Hey, what's going on down here?"

A blue haired man asked, putting his hands on Roy's shoulders.

"Calm down, man." He said. "You must be Lilina, pleased to meet you. I am Marth."

I nodded. "Are you his friend?"

Roy looked away. "You want to know the reason why I killed your father?"

Of course I wanted to know.

Roy sat down on the steps and put his chin in his hands.

"It was because he wanted me to leave, and I couldn't."

"That is a pathetic reason, Roy."

Roy sighed and laid his head on his knees.

"I couldn't leave. He had found out about the things that I did over at Pherae, and my father's condition. But I still couldn't leave."

I rolled my eyes, I remembered those fake notes I sent him. "And why couldn't you leave?"

Roy raised his head a little.

"I couldn't leave, because of you."

Me? What did he mean by that? "Roy? I do not understand you."

"Forgive me." He sighed and walked upstairs.

I laughed. "Never, not in a million years."

Marth stared at me.

"What?" I responded.

"You don't know that Roy loves you?"

I cleared my throat. "If he does, he has a weird way of showing it."

"Yeah, you're right. But that time he attacked your fiancé and killed him...it was because he was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That someone else would have you. And that it wasn't him."

My face softened.

"Really?"

Marth nodded. "And now, he wants to kill himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Marth stared at the staircase. "He was just lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, he told me that his father would usually leave him alone all the time. And that he would always spend time with your father, or with the villagers."

I began to cry. "Yes, yes. That is the same with me. My father would always leave somewhere and not come back until the next day. He was usually drunk, and he would tell me to make his food or he would throw me out. He never took back those words, because he never knew he had said them. But he did notice that I was more withdrawn from him, or anybody else. I always ate by myself. When Roy killed my fiancé, I wanted to kill myself. But I did not have the will to. But when he was sent over to our place, I was so happy. But then..."

"He killed your father." Marth interrupted.

"He left soon after, and I was alone again. For two years." Marth put his arms around me.

"You've both been through a lot. Maybe you should go and see him."

I nodded.

/Marth's POV/

I felt bad for both of them.

They had good parents, but they cared more for the peasants than their own children.

I found that ironic.

Roy wasn't in my room, he was in his own.

I knocked and went in.

Roy was sitting on his bed, holding something in his hands. His body was slouched a little.

I squinted, the windows were closed.

"Roy!" Lilina let go of me and rushed over to Roy, throwing herself on him.

"Lilina...?"

What was he holding in his hands?

I went over to the windowsill and opened the blinds.

A gun?

Lilina, obviously, knew what it was too.

"Roy?"

He smiled kindly at her.

His eyes were soft.

"Lilina, I'm so sorry."

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked.

"What do you think."

Lilina smiled. "Roy, just forget it. I forgive you. Marth explained to me what you were going through. My father was doing the same to me."

"You may forgive me, Lilina, but the others I killed sure don't." Roy stood up and took a step back.

"Roy! Just stop this nonsense. I never realized it, until this very moment, that I love you."

Roy stared at her, it was an eerie gaze. But that didn't stop her.

Lilina threw herself on him again and kissed him.

The look on Roy's surprised face was priceless.

"He was no good for me, Roy. But you are, regardless of your past sins." She whispered.

Roy's face was pale. "Lilina?" He pushed her away and lifted the gun to his head. "I'm sorry."

I just stood there.

"Roy! Don't! Just forget everything, and come live a happy life with me!"

Roy shook his head and smiled again. "Lilina, I would love to live with you. But, I'm sorry. I can't. I've done to much that I the only way I can repent for there their souls is to kill myself."

Lilina began to cry again. "Roy! Roy, don't be stupid!"

Roy gave her a wide grin. "Don't cry. There's no other way."

"Yes there is!" Lilina screamed, running over to him.

Roy pulled the trigger and...

/Roy POV/

Now I will be able to see you again...

Father...

* * *

Hm, I wanted to make Roy say: 'Redemption still eludes me.' Regal from Tales of Symphonia said that, I think. That would've been a cool last line. That's nasty. Seeing someone shoot themselves. Uh-huh. I don't have Fire Emblem 6, so was Lilina a little OOC? Because, in FE7, she seemed shy...

Au revoir, mon amis!


	16. Epilouge

Um, the Epilogue. Last Chapter.

Disclaimers: Don't own SSBM, Fe 1,3,6,7.

Warnings: No

Eyes of Sorrow: Epilogue

When he died, everyone was shocked.

Ironic.

Now everyone cared?

Marth had explained Roy's story to everyone, and they felt bad for mocking him.

Five days after his death, we held his funeral.

That was about a month ago.

Lilina was broken hearted, but Marth promised ger that he would be there for he from now on.

But I don't think he liked her.

After all, he did say he had someone back in Altea.

Even though it was destroyed.

What a stupid guy!

Mario, Peach and Daisy felt the worse.

They blamed themselves for pushing Roy over the edge.

I blame them too.

And I also blame myself.

I was outside, looking at the stormy blue sky.

It was starting to rain.

"Sir Ness? Are you out here?"

Lilina said. I sat up, Marth was hugging her as they made there way over here.

"I still feel so bad." She whispered, weeping a little. I put my back against the tree.

Lilina had been here since Roy's death, and I guess she was going to leave now.

"Yeah, he was a pretty good person."

Marth brought out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Here, read this."

I took it.

_Marth and Lilina,_

_By the time you two have found this, I would be dead. Of course, you may have witnessed it. I mean, I just left you guys like 2 minutes ago! You see? I still have some humor left in me. Haha! I'm so glad that you came Lilina. And Marth, you promised that you would be there for me when I died. Actually, I made you...whatever! Lilina, I bet you Marth told you my story, right? I am really sorry about what I did to your father...I regret everything I've done...but I hear you guys coming up the stairs. _

_All I can say is that I love you both. _

_Here is a funny phrase I leave for you two- redemption still eludes me. Go look that up in the dictionary. Ha!_

_Roy_

"He still had time to write this note?" I asked. I couldn't read the last part. P.S something...

Marth hit Lilina's head lightly.

"Guess what? Lilina and I are going to get married."

I turned my head slowly.

"What?"

They both smiled.

"Roy wanted that. He is so weird. And I guess we have a lot in common. Like Roy, we've both been through a lot..." Lilina pointed to the part I couldn't read in the note.

"Marth? Don't you have someone...?"

"Sheeda? She died when Altea was destroyed."

He sounded pretty sad.

It started to rain.

"Well, we better be on our way. The Prince of Altea and the Princess of Ostia must get going. We've told everyone, but you were going. Ness, I hope we get to see you again!" Marth said, Lilina hugged me and both of them made their way to the front.

"See you guys at the reunion!"

They waved back at me.

I went inside the mansion and up to my dorm room.

I passed Roy's and opened the door slightly.

Everything that remained in his room was dusty.

Marth and Link must've stole some things.

I sighed and went to his desk.

Sherlock Holmes once again.

Inside one of his magazines, Video Games weekly, were to pictures.

One was a mini painting of him and Lilina when they were kids. Another was a picture of Marth, Link and him.

On the back, he had written: 'My friends.'

I pocketed them and left to my room.

I was packed, today was the day we were supposed to go home.

Why did I even come here?

I just noticed, we didn't have a tournament!

Those liars.

Or maybe it was because Roy was gone...

I took my suitcase and went downstairs.

Everyone was complaining about the rain. The mansion was stripped bare, it was really dark. Mario was ready to lock up.

"Come guys! We have to get going!"

Pikachu and Zelda made a face, but they all went outside.

Mario slammed the door.

"Alright guys, remember. Meet back here in two years time!"

Lilina and Marth were still waiting.

"What took you Link?" Zelda, Link and Young Link jumped over to them.

"Going the same way?"

"Duh! Link, you are so dumb."

I sighed, things just never change.

I took out my newly published book.

Everyone back at home loved it, that's what I heard.

Now I am Ness the writer!

No longer the kid who conspires against the Government!

"'Kay guys!" Everyone yelled at each other. Pikachu hugged Kirby and everyone parted.

Then we all came back and hugged each other.

Then we parted again.

I sighed once more as I walked down the hill to my little town.

I took out the picture we all took the together when we all first met.

Roy was there, in the corner near D. K and Mr. Game and Watch with a frown on his face.

I looked closer.

It seemed like he was crying a little.

I was going to miss them. Bowser, Pichu, Falcon, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Samus and the Ice Climbers.

All of them...

But the one I would miss the most,

was Roy...

Hey! Roy said that redemption thing. I know, I may have ended it too quickly. I made Sheeda die. I know in FE 3 that she lives. Played the un-dubbed version. Couldn't understand...I made Marth marry Lilina. The ending part was sort of like Hitori, without you...

I'm so repetitious...

I hoped you liked the story. I thought the Epilogue was kinda corny, but Roy dying made me sad...well thanks for the reviews!

I'll still be writing more fics.

Tales of Symphonia section, here I come!

Oh, at the end, I tried to add everyone I didn't mention in Ness' dialogue. Hm, this story was mainly based on Roy and not Ness. I kinda changed the plot. But it was Ness who started this all up! Without him, the story wouldn't make any sense/lies/


End file.
